


Perfect for you

by rafan4life



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafan4life/pseuds/rafan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single mother moves to England with teenage son. Meets Headmaster, sparks fly. Smut ensues. Will she allow the failures of her past to ruin her future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, an alternative universe. I don't own the lovely Richard Armitage (I wish) who is the inspiration for the male lead. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It's my first story, giving this a try. Con-crit very welcome. 
> 
> So as to not be confusing, words that are italicized are internal dialog. Thank you.

"But Mom, this is utter bullshit." he exclaimed as the car pulled under the arch that read, “Caldwell Hall" and into the long driveway that led up to the school. "Thomas Fincher, that mouth of yours!" she looked at him exasperated. "Fine. This is Bollocks, Mum!" with a great big grin on his face. She couldn't help herself and started to laugh at him. "You still have to go to school even though we're over here now." she pleaded with him. She looked at the grounds as they drove up the road, looking for the main building. "This looks like a very nice school. There is a ton of potential for you here. Please try to get along with everyone." "Mom, as long as they don't ride my ass about being the “new kid” there isn't going to be a problem." She inwardly cringed at his statement. It had been three months since they moved over here, Amanda being given a really great opportunity for work. Thomas, her 15 year old son, had been less than thrilled at the proposition. He knew that it was important for his Mom to take the job; he didn't make a big deal about it. It hadn't been easy for him, she knew that. A couple of kids in the area they lived in took to calling him “new kid” and he took it as a derogatory word. She hoped that he would relax and be his friendly self and everything would be ok. "Do you want me to come in with you and meet your teachers?" "Uhhh, no. I'm 15, Mom not 5." "Ok, I don't want the school to think I'm one of those parents who doesn't give a toss." she told him. He patted her on the head, "Aww. You’re so cute when you talk with your English slang." he patted her head and kissed her cheek. "No worries Mom, I'll be fine. Please go, don't be late for work. You’re having enough problems with driving on the other side of the road. I don't want you to get lost. Ok?" Her hope was short-lived however, when she received a phone call from the school not 3 hours later. "Mrs. Fincher?" asked a very stern woman's voice on the other end of the line. Amanda winced and just knew that no good could come of this. "Yes, I'm Ms. Fincher. What can I do for you?" enunciating the Ms. in her title. She hated to be called Mrs., she wasn't married for a long time now and hated to be referred to as Mrs. "This is Mrs. Edwards; I'm the Year 10 Dean at Caldwell Hall School. There was an incident at school with Thomas." "Is he alright?" "He's fine, but you are going to have to come to school and speak with Headmaster Armitage about it." "Alright, what time do you have available?" she asked. "If you aren’t too busy with anything else, let's say 4pm today?" she could almost hear the sneer on the woman's face. "Not a problem at all, I look forward to meeting you." she hung the phone up and bent over and placed her head on her desk. "Oh Thomas, what have you done?" she said out loud. Thankfully, her boss was very understanding and let her leave work early. She drove to the school with a lump in her throat. She parked and headed into the school, just trying to think of what could have happened that was so bad. She found the Headmaster’s office pretty easily and as she got closer to the office, she could see Thomas sitting outside the office on one of the chairs waiting. He was holding an icepack to his right eye and he smirked at her. His smirk was short lived, however noting the look in his Mother’s face. She moved quickly over to him, nervous about his injuries. “It’s ok, Ma.” He took the icepack off to let her see his eye, which wasn’t too swollen but had started to bruise a bit. She put her hand on his chin and moved his face back and forth as if to survey his injuries. “Couple of small cuts, but you seem alright. Open your mouth please.” She checked his teeth but it didn’t look as though there wasn’t any damage to them. She breathed a sigh of relief and let her hand fall from his chin. “I was minding my own business, Mom.” He started to tell her. She held up a hand to stop him, “Let’s not talk about this now. We’ll have plenty of time to talk in the car, in the grocery store, back at the house. For the next month…” He rolled his eyes, “It’s not what you think…”, and he stopped suddenly hearing footsteps coming to the Headmaster’s door. The door quickly opened and a very stern looking woman popped her head out of the door. “Right on time, Mrs. Fincher. How lovely of you to grace us with your presence.” Amanda immediately knew that this was the very miserable person who called her at work to come into school. Mrs. Edwards stepped back and opened the door fully. “Won’t you please come in?” As Mrs. Edwards turned her back, Amanda glanced down at Thomas. He was making a face at Mrs. Edward’s back and flipping her off, but with his fingers in a “V” formation. She smiled at him, “Your fitting in quite well here in England” she told him. He smiled up at her, and put the icepack back onto his eye. Amanda walked into the office, trying to keep an open mind and pleasant look on her face. She was immediately impressed with the office, the furnishings screaming taste and refinement to her. There were beautiful mahogany wood cabinets lining the right side of the office and held plenty of old looking books and pieces of cut crystal that probably weighed a ton. On the opposite wall, was a very comfortable looking brown leather couch and chair. She immediately got the feeling that it was set up in more like a psychiatrist’s office. It took her a few more steps to get to the Headmaster’s desk. He was seated behind a big beautiful desk looking down at some paperwork on it, not looking at her approach him until she was very close. Mrs. Edwards was already sitting in one of the two more formal looking chairs in front of the desk, looking very pleased with herself. The Headmaster looked up at her and Amanda was immediately caught off guard with a pair of the loveliest blue eyes she had ever seen. She could feel her heartbeat racing but took some slow, calming breaths as to not be obvious. He stood and came around to her side of the desk, reaching out his hand to shake it. She took his hand to shake it and immediately felt a jolt and looked up to him. He swallowed deeply and his eyes blinked a few times as if he was trying to recover himself. “Good Afternoon Mrs. Fincher. Thank you for coming in. Please sit down.” He gestured to the chair opposite Mrs. Edwards and went back around his desk. _She must think me an idiot_ , he thought to himself. He’d seen her come into the office and was stunned. She’s beautiful. He watched her looking at his furniture and he caught the head tilt when she looked at his couch. What was she thinking about the way he had set it up? He looked back down at his desk at Thomas’s file, staring at it needing the couple of extra seconds that it took her to approach him to calm himself down. When he looked up to her to greet her, it was obvious she was affected by him as well. Her brown eyes widened and he could see the blush on her neck. He wanted to soothe her nerves but that miserable Mrs. Edwards would have told him he was being a softie. In his almost 8 years at this position, that insufferable woman was always critiquing his performance. He dreamed of the day that she put in her resignation letter. He went around and took Amanda’s hand in his to shake it. His mind went numb when he touched her, not sure if she felt it too. He heard himself greet her and offer her a seat.  _Smooth Armitage, like silk. Wanker._  She sat down and he offered her a drink and she politely refused. As she made herself comfortable in the chair and put her purse on the floor next to her, she heard Mrs. Edwards clear her throat. She turned and looked at her and then turned her attention back to Mr. Armitage. He started, “So we’ve asked you in today to talk about what happened today out on the athletic fields. There seems to have been an “incident” that we need to discuss.” “What happened?” Mrs. Edwards jumped in to tell the story. “Well there were some boys outside playing basketball and apparently your son assaulted two of them.” Amanda kept her temper in check before answering her, “That’s it? My son just walked over to a group of kids, picked some out the group and decided he was going to assault them?” “Well, that’s the story we are getting from the boys.” She told Amanda. “Which boys?” “We can’t release the names of any of the children involved.” “Ah, I see. Has anyone asked my son what happened?” “Well no, being that he was the aggressor I felt there was no need.” Amanda stood up and walked back to the door, leaving Mr. Armitage surprised and honestly flustered with how quickly this had turned into a heated situation. “Thomas?” Amanda called out of the door, not completely leaving his office. A blond head popped around the door frame. “Would you come in here?” she said to her son. He walked to her and together the approached his desk. Amanda sat Thomas in the chair and stood behind him. “Thomas, Mr. Armitage is interested in what happened today.” She glanced over her left shoulder to Mrs. Edwards, “Mrs. Edwards seems to have a very simple explanation, but I’d love to hear your version.” Mrs. Edwards started to make a noise of indignation, but Amanda held her hand up to her. “One moment please. Let him tell his side.” She put her hand on his shoulder and prompted him to speak. “Tell the truth, please.” He sighed and looked up at her over him. He turned his eyes to Mr. Armitage. “It started in World History Class. We were talking about World War 2 and America’s involvement in it. Then she brought up the fact that I was from America. I guess one of the guys thought I was a little smug because I was from America” Mr. Armitage looked up at Amanda, then over to Mrs. Edwards and then back to Thomas. “Go on, Tom. What happened later on outside?” He asked him. “While I was walking over to the basketball court, one of the kids was saying stuff to me as I walked over. I was honestly going to go up to them, introduce myself and ask if I could join their game. I couldn’t hear him at first, so I asked him to repeat himself. He did, saying some really hateful stuff. I made a crack about tea and crumpets and that when he shoved me back really hard. I fell onto my back, someone threw a bottle at me but missed. That’s what the cuts are Mom.” He explained, looking up at his mother. She smiled down at him and squeezed his shoulder. He looked back and finished his story, “I got up and know that I should have walked away. But a couple of the other guys were calling me names. I just knew that if I walked away from them at that moment, they would NEVER stop as long as I was here. So I ran over to the kid who pushed me, Arthur I think he name was and punched him in the face, then he punched me but I got him with an uppercut to his jaw and he went down. The kid who threw the bottle came up behind me and tried to punch me in the kidney, but missed. I turned around and grabbed him in a headlock and punched him in the face twice and then dropped him to the floor. It was over after that.” Mrs. Edwards stood up and walked around the desk to take Thomas’s folder from off the desk. “It looks as though you have had one other minor altercation at your last school? Is this true?” Amanda sat in Mrs. Edwards chair and addressed her. “Yes, Thomas had a fight with someone in his last school. He was defending another child from a bully. The report is in file already. He was totally cleared of any wrong doing. Would you need a copy of it?” Amanda didn’t like the tone in her voice but was waiting before she overreacted. “I’m not privy to how they do things in your old school, Mrs. Fincher,” she started condescendingly “but here in this school..” Amanda jumped out of her chair and cut her off, “No, you’re absolutely correct. In his old school, they would have asked my son what happened. They would have had ALL of the children involved in the Headmaster’s office. They also would have chalked this up to male testosterone and left it at that. New kid nonsense. Also, in my old school they would have recognized that once another child put their hands on my child, it’s a matter of self-defense. Thomas probably should have walked way, but being a new child in a new school…you have to make sure all the other kids know that you aren’t here to be picked on. But you’ve already decided that my child is the guilty party here.” She looked up to Mr. Armitage, who looked thunderstruck by what exactly just happened in his office. He stood up, “Now, ladies. Let’s all calm down and take a moment.” Thomas was still sitting is a chair, with a look on his face boarding gleeful, watching his Mother defend him against Mrs. Edwards. To be honest, Mr. Armitage had enjoyed the display as well. _She is even more beautiful when she's passionate! I have to stop thinking of her this way. Mrs. Edwards referred to her as Mrs., so she's probably married. I hope that I never have to meet with him, probably some tosser._  No need, Mr. Armitage. I’ve heard quite enough. I’m assuming that we’re all done here? I’ll have Thomas back at school tomorrow. As I’m assuming if you aren’t doing anything to the other boys involved, there will be NO repercussions for Thomas either.” She looked at Mrs. Edwards with a nasty look and then looked back to him and her expression softened, but still keeping her face slightly grim. She moved over to Mr. Armitage, who just stood there with his mouth open and took her hand to shake it. He felt the jolt again and from the way her eyes widened, she did too. He held onto her hand and his thumb rubbed the back of it. Mrs. Edwards started to open her mouth to object, but he looked at her with a face as if to silence her. He turned back to Amanda, “No, there won’t be any repercussions for Thomas in this matter. Thank you very much Mrs. Fincher for taking the time to come here and straighten out this situation. I’m sorry for any distress this may have caused you.” She let go of his hand, although reluctantly. “It’s Ms. Fincher, but you can call me Amanda.” “Only if you call me Rich.”, he told her. She then slowly smiled up at him and he returned her smile. She turned from him and looked at her son, “Thomas, we’re finished. Let’s get our things and go home.” Thomas quickly got up from his chair, and was already ahead of his mother towards the door. She retrieved her purse and started to walk out of his office. As she got to the door, she turned around once more and said, “Good Afternoon.” Then she walked out, not looking back. Richard stood at this desk, not really sure what had just happened. He could see them walking away, Thomas looking back at them but Amanda didn’t turn around again at all and then they had turned a corner and he released a breath he didn’t realize her was holding. Mrs. Edwards turned towards him, “That woman is a menace! I have never been so insulted in my life! She didn’t even address me past a certain point.” He turned to look at her, “Hortense, please calm down. You accused her son of assault, practically had his sentence written in stone. You made it sound as if the school she came from was inferior to ours, was that really the right way to go about it? How would you have felt if you were in her shoes? Besides, I am the Headmaster and the final decision is up to me, is it not?” That had silenced her for the moment. “I’m still going to keep an eye on him, no matter.” she said. Mrs. Edwards picked up Thomas’s file from Richard’s desk and then turned to leave. “Hortense, I’d like to hold onto his file for the time being.” She turned back to him and started to object, but he held out his hand for the file, allowing no other possibility. She gave back the folder, straightened out her jacket and quickly left his office. He sat back down and opened his right drawer. He placed Thomas’s folder in it and went back to the other paperwork that needed his attention. The rest of the week went off quite uneventful for Richard. Despite, the usual senior pranking of the freshmen to start the school year, there were no other physical incidents involving Thomas or any of the other students. Finally, Friday came and Richard was looking forward to the weekend. Amanda had finished her week at work and was looking forward to relaxing. Her brother, Jonathan had called during the week and invited Thomas to a football match so he’d pick him up after school and keep him until Sunday evening. Jonathan had come over to England first, about 6 years ago. She’d only followed him over this year at the beginning of the summer. She wasn’t even considering moving over here until she was offered an opportunity to work with a hedge fund manager here in London. Since she was familiar with foreign markets anyway, the only difference between working in New York and working in London had been the accents. She missed her family and friends back home, but she didn’t realize how much she needed a change until she had considered the idea. In the end, it had been her best friend Elizabeth who encouraged her to go. Her marriage had ended before Thomas even cut his first tooth; her ex-husband hadn’t been ready for the responsibility of marriage and/or fatherhood. She had blindly jumped into it, thinking herself in deep, romantic love. In the end, he had done them a favor. In the years after, she dated a couple of men but either she wasn’t what they were looking for or they weren’t what she was looking for. She actually didn’t think that her “ideal” man even existed. Maybe she was thinking about it too much, looking for perfection was a silly idea. Shit, she wasn’t anywhere near perfect herself. I guess true love doesn’t really exist, she had told herself that so many times, but was forever hopeful. Walking around the grocery store, she was trying to think about what to have for dinner. She had steaks in her basket and was looking at some salad ingredients when she heard a deep voice behind her that made her stomach drop, but in a good way, “Good Afternoon, Ms. Fincher.” She turned around and was greeted with those beautiful blue eyes again, not having fully recovered from their first encounter. “Headmaster, how lovely to see you again.” She answered him, trying to keep from swooning at him. “I thought you had agreed to call me Rich.” “I thought it was on the condition, that you called me Amanda.” He smiled at her warmly and she couldn’t help but smile back at him the same way. _He's just so lovely and handsome and that voice is killing me and he so sweet. Get it together girl! A man like that is DEFINATELY spoken for!_ “Where’s Thomas? I saw him leaving school today, but he left with a gentleman, a Jonathan Parsons?” Amanda looked up at him, shocked that he knew that. “Yes, my brother. He’s my emergency contact here; he’s taking Thomas for the weekend. He’s taking him along with his boys to Tom’s first football match. My brother is a huge Manchester United fan.” “Man U?” he said incredulously. “I’m afraid that Leicester is the team that your son should be following if he’s going to bother to watch football at all.” She turned back to the produce shelves and was trying to think clearly, uncomfortable with making direct eye contact with him. “I’ll be sure to enlighten him”, she said with a smile, quickly glanced at his basket and saw a wrapped bottle of wine from another store in his basket. “You’ve got relaxing weekend plans ahead yourself, yes?” gesturing to his bottle of wine. He looked down at his basket, and blushed a little bit. “I hope you don’t think of me as a lush. I’m afraid I do some things in reverse. I don’t buy food and then think of what wine to pair it with. I buy a wine that I truly enjoy drinking, and then see what food would complement it.” He explained to her. “How clever to do it that way, and no I don’t think of you as a lush.” She blushed and looked up at him. He was standing there smiling at her. He took a tentative step forward towards her and looked down into her basket. “I see that you have exactly the makings of the dinner that would go with my wine. Would it be too presumptuous of me to invite myself over for dinner tonight?” He put his hand on her shoulder, and she nearly fainted dead away. “Of course, that would be lovely.” She quickly started to run in her head, the state of her house and figured that it would be ok. “Ok, you’ve got the wine. I’ve got dinner. But we’ve got a serious problem.” She told him with a very serious face. He started to wonder if he’d been too forward with her and asked her. “What problem?” Her face seemed very worried, but soon cleared up with a cheeky smile at him. “We don’t have dessert.” He put his hand over his heart and said looking at her with the biggest smile she’d ever seen “A woman after my own heart. Come with me, I think I know what we’ll need.” She followed him to the frozen foods section and stopped in front of the ice cream case. “Madam, your dessert.” He said while bowing, gesturing towards the case. She looked for her favorite flavor, Butter Pecan. He meanwhile, had gone and grabbed a triple chocolate for himself. He’d come over and taken the Butter Pecan from her and put it in his basket, “It’s the least I can do, since you’ve bought dinner.” He put his hand on her lower back and led her to the registers. As she walked with him, her mind was concentrating solely on his hand and how it him putting it there seemed so “right”. As if everything was fuzzy before that moment and it all had perfect clarity now. He went first in the register and the cashier couldn’t help herself and was staring at Richard the whole time. Amanda giggled a bit while he was paying and he looked over at her. “Everything ok? What’s so funny?” he asked her. “Nothing, it’s fine.” He’s totally clueless in just how attractive he is. Eat your heart out, “Jenny” she told herself looking that the tag on the cashier’s jacket. Richard stood towards the end and bagged her groceries, while she paid for her stuff. He took both the food bags, Amanda took the wine bag and he returned his hand to the small of her back. “All set?” looking at her with a question. “Yup” she told him. As he led her out of the store, she glanced back at the cashier giving her a look as if to say, “Yup, he’s with me!” and walked a little straighter than usual. They came outside and Richard stopped, “My car is over there” he gestured to the left side. “So is mine.” They continued to walk over. Richard’s car was one row over from hers. He walked her to her car, she unlocked it as they were walking over. He beat her to the door and opened it for her. As she got in, he said “Now, just give me a quick moment to start my car and I’ll follow you home. Ok?” she nodded to him. He closed her door, started her car and she rolled down the window. “Of course I have to wait for you….” He turned back to look at her. “You have the ice cream.” He smiled at her and turned back to his car. He put the bags in his backseat and got in. He started his car, waiting for a moment, and then gestured to her to start the journey to her house. She started to drive and Richard pulled his car out to follow her. As they were driving along, she received a phone call from her friend Liz. “Hi Liz. I’m in the car now driving home. What’s up?” “Hello darling. I’m taking a break from work soon and wanted to talk with you about a visit. I was thinking my birthday is next month and we should do a palooza very soon.” “Of course, that’s a fantastic idea. Should we do a theatre thing, or a spa thing?” “Definitely want a spa thing this time Mandy.” “Ok great. I’ll look into the details next week and we’ll pick a place. I can’t talk right now, I’m on my way home and being followed.” “Shouldn’t you drive to the nearest police station?” Liz asked her jokingly, knowing if her friend was in real trouble she would have done that straight away and couldn’t have possibly picked up a call and talked so casually to her about a spa trip. Amanda laughed, “No, it’s the Headmaster from Thomas’s school. He’s coming over tonight for dinner. Actually, he kinda invited himself over. He approached me in the market and next thing I know, we’re having dinner.” “Oooh, is he the one you emailed me about earlier this week?” “Yes, the blue-eyed god.” “Hmmm, do you have any “protection” back at the house?” she asked Amanda with a giggle. She could almost see the air quote fingers. “Just a baseball bat, Liz. Why?” She was teasing her friend. They both started laughing hysterically, but Amanda spoke first. “It’s just dinner, darling. I don’t think that it’ll even get that far.” “Ok Amanda, but don’t overthink this. Just go with the moment and see where it takes you. Promise me that, ok?” Meanwhile, Richard was having a little crisis back in his car. “Just had to be forward and invite yourself over for dinner, didn’t you? She’s a beautiful woman, probably has a boyfriend already. She probably feels sorry for you, thinking you were going to sit home and drink an entire bottle of wine by yourself, which you were. Maybe she doesn’t have a boyfriend? I mean, she wouldn’t have invited me over for dinner if she did, would she? Oh my god, what if she doesn’t have a boyfriend and what if she wants to make love? It’s been a little while, but I’m sure I know what I’m doing. What if she thinks I’m inadequate in my love making? Oh my god, who even says love-making anymore!? I don’t have any “protection” with me, I can’t stop now. Maybe I’m reading too much into this. Calm down Armitage. Just take it easy, let her lead you where she wants to go.” He took a couple of deep breaths and could feel himself calming down a bit. He would be happy with just holding her hand. He wasn’t sure why but knew that he had to keep touching her, he couldn’t help himself. It was if she centered him, touching her was almost a requirement. He saw her turn off the road, and put on his signal to let the cars behind him know that he was turning. A couple of more turns and Amanda was pulling into the driveway of her house, Richard followed her and parked next to her. She got out of the car with the wine and walked over to him. He opened the door and got out and she asked him, “Do you need a hand with anything?” He opened the rear door and took out the bags. “No Amanda, it’s fine. I’ve got it.” He looked up at the house, “You’ve got a lovely house. It’s charming.” “Actually, it’s a loner from my company. But we’re going to have to find ourselves our own place next summer.” She headed towards the door and unlocked it. He followed her in and she led him straight through to the kitchen in the back of the house. He set the bags down on the island and she put her purse and the wine down on the kitchen table and took off her jacket and threw it over one of the chairs. She came over to him, “Where are my manners? Let me take your jacket, Rich.” He took it off and handed it to her and watched her walk back into the hallway and hang his jacket up in the closet by the front door. She came back into the kitchen and since he had already unpacked everything, she went to a cabinet and took out a bowl first and then container for the steaks. He had put the ice cream away in the freezer and just stood there watching her prep the steaks. She was taking things out of the cabinets and had started to mix them in a bowl. She then put the steaks in the container, poured the mix in, covered it up and left it on the island. She washed her hands and then came back over to him “I hope you don’t have an allergy or an aversion to any of the ingredients that I put in the marinade, Rich. You would tell me if you did, wouldn’t you?” She looked up into his face and was momentarily stunned by his face. He came around the island to her side and put his hand on the small of her back again, “No, I don’t have any allergies.” He paused, “I don’t think that I’d never have an aversion to anything you did, Amanda.” She blushed furiously and he put his other hand up to her cheek. “You’re so lovely when you blush, Amanda.” She just stood there staring up at him, forgetting what she was doing. _He's so handsome. I can't take it anymore._ She pushed herself up onto her tip toes and gave him the lightest of kisses, just brushing her lips over his. He had hoped he was reading the way she was looking at him as a good sign. _Thank god, she's kissed me. I wouldn't have been able to stand it for much longer._ She pulled back and his eyes were still closed, “I’m so sorry, that was very forward of me.” He opened them up and before she completely pulled away from him, he stopped her by putting his hands on her waist and pulling her back to him. “Don’t apologize at all. I’m very glad that you did that. I’ve been thinking about kissing you since Monday.” he admitted to her. Seeing the smile light up her face, he leaned into her and gave her a real kiss this time. They stood there kissing for about a minute, when Amanda pulled back slowly and said, “Rich, we’re going to have to stop. Otherwise, we’ll never get to dinner.” He took a step back, tilted his head and then stepped right back to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissed her again, “I’m perfectly ok with that.” He started to work his way along her jaw and down to her neck. She stood perfectly still and was staring up at the ceiling while he was working his way down to her collarbone, “But Rich” she said breathlessly trying to remain calm and not forgetting everything and just pull him down with her to the floor of her kitchen right at that very second. “Then we can’t have dessert after.” She said to him. “Amanda, you are best dessert that I could ever hope for.” He mumbled into her neck and kept going. She let him kiss her a little more, enjoying his talented mouth. When he went to move over to the other side of her neck to give it the same attention, she turned her head for him making it more accessible for him. _Little minx, she is. This is even better than I could imagine._ She made a little whimper when he was moving towards her throat again that made this cock throb, growing even more hard than he already was from kissing along her neck. _Oh my God, she's so responsive. I wonder what noises she'll make when I..._ He worked his way back up and lightly nipped her at the spot where her neck meets her shoulders, her knees buckled just for a moment. _Hello Vicar! Found her sweet spot! See? Just like riding a bike, I know what I'm doing._ She abruptly pulled back from him, much to his dismay. He was still standing there with his arms up as if he were still holding her. “Ok” she moved quickly to the other side of the island, putting her hands on the counter to brace herself. “You are going to have to stand there and not move a muscle, young man.” He laughed and put his hands down on the opposite side of the island, mirroring her. Her stomach growled very loudly and he laughed again. “Apparently, you are in dire need of some nourishment. That’s fine, Amanda. We’ll eat our supper and then have dessert after.” He raised his eyebrows at the word dessert as if she didn’t already know what he meant by his comment. “Come out to the patio with me Richard, and I’ll start the grill while you open the wine for us. You’ll stay outside and I’ll bring you out the steaks in a bit. You can cook the steaks while I come back inside here, where I’ll be safe and make the salad.” He gave him a cheeky look over her shoulder. He picked up the bottle of wine and saw where she had the wine glasses through the glass door of the cabinets. “I’ll need an opener. Where do you keep it?” She kept her eye on him as she moved around her kitchen to retrieve it. He was still staring at her as if she were prey and he was ready to pounce on her. She got the wine opener digging in the drawer behind her with one hand, her other being held up to him in a stop position. She wasn’t taking her eyes off of him for a second with that look on his face. He put his hands up showing her the wine bottle and glasses, “I couldn’t maul you if I wanted to Amanda. I wouldn’t take the chance of cutting you with broken glass.” “Hmm. You’re trying to distract me, sir. I know what you are doing.” Richard gestured for her to go ahead of him out to the patio and she moved quickly to open the door. He kept his distance from her, as he didn’t want to scare her. They went outside and he placed his items on the table top out there. She placed the wine opener on the table and walked over to the grill. She would turn around every once in a while to see what he was doing, he was busy opening the wine and pouring a glass for them both. He would just smile at her and she would turn back to get the grill going. Once that was done, she came back over to the table, took the wine glass that was furthest away from him and sat opposite in the chair opposite him instead of next to him. She sat back in the chair and relaxed for a couple of minutes, just sitting quietly admiring the early evening. He leaned back in the chair and just sat watching her. She was looking out into the distance when she realized that she needed to get the salad going. She stood up and he stood up with her. She looked at him and said, “I’ll get you the steaks, so you can get started on them. I would like mine medium but with some pink still in the middle. Is that ok?” “As you wish” giving her a little bow. She smiled at him, went back into the house and retrieved the marinated steaks for him. She had brought out the tongs with the steaks and gave those to him. As she went to walk past him to back into the house to make the salad, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped, turned back to him. He brought her hand up to kiss the back of it, then let it down easy at her side. He kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time he did this. Amanda let out a slow breath that sounded like a “Whoosh” when it came out of her. She stepped back from him and quickly turned and went back into the house. He saw her go through the kitchen and into the hallway, but couldn’t see her after that. She gone upstairs into her bedroom and changed into her most comfortable jeans and t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and threw some cold water on her face and as she stood up to look into the mirror. _What am I going to do after we eat dinner? The looks he's giving me are very clear about what he wants to happen. I want him badly but don't want to look easy. Too late, I think. Holy Shit! We don't have any "protection"! This is going to be uncomfortable but desperate times call for desperate measures._ She walked into her son’s room and opened his closet. He had a jacket hanging up and she searched the pockets. _Please don't let me find anything horrible, please god. Bingo! I taught that boy properly._ She quickly put the strip of condoms in her bedside table and came back down to the kitchen. Richard was still on the patio finishing up the steaks. She quickly rinsed out everything and made a salad, and set the table. Got two or three salad dressings from the refrigerator and set everything onto the table. She went outside as Richard was checking the steaks for doneness by pushing down on them with his finger. “What’s that your doing?” she asked him. He looked over his shoulder but turned his attention back to the grill, “You’ve never seen this? Come over, I’ll teach you a neat trick.” She came over and he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. “See, you push down on the steak and the less give, the more done it is. They should be just right about now. Are we eating outside or in?” “Inside would probably work best.” She picked up the two wine glasses and he followed her inside with the steaks and the wine. They sat down, Richard placing the steaks on both of the plates and Amanda serving the salad. They started eating and Amanda was very happy to find that when she cut open her steak and found it exactly how she liked. He topped off their wine glasses and raised his up to toast her. She clinked his glass and smiled at him. “To you and your beautiful smile.” She blushed and said to him, “To you and your beautiful eyes.” He put his head down and then tilted it back up a bit to look up at her. They took a sip of the wine without breaking the gaze. They had a lovely dinner full of small talk, where they grew up. How they came to their jobs, their families. She could sit and listen to him read the phone book as far as she was concerned. He was quite passionate about children and the importance of helping them find their way in life. Once they were done clearing the table and cleaning up, she suggested they go into the family room. There was a large sectional along one wall across from the fire place. A large television was centered over the fire place and Richard couldn’t help himself and asked her if he could check the score of the Leicester match. “Of course, be my guest. But I’m afraid I can’t work the remote control for this room. Thomas is the expert at that. ” She threw some kindling into the fire place and lit it. After he got the television going he joined her on the couch. He sat near her but didn’t want to crowd her, she was looking a little nervous.   _Of course he's found the sports channel. It must be a male thing. S_ he was nervous and took a big sip of her wine. _What do I want to do? Do I want him? What if he thinks badly of me? My son goes to his school, how mortifying would what be? I'm overthinking again. I want to be with him. I feel like I want to be with him. Ok, just do it. Don't overthink it._ She moved closer to him and spoke, “Did you find out the score?” She reached out to touch his bicep to get his attention and it worked. He turned from the screen to look at her to answer her but was struck speechless, she looked so beautiful looking up at him. Her hand still on his arm, her bottom lip pulled in her mouth and being bitten, her pupils dilated. He turned back to the television and looked back at her and said, “Oh sod the Leicester match.” And turned the television off, turning quickly to pull her to his chest and kissing her within an inch of her life. Her head was spinning, she couldn’t get enough of him. Her hands were moving from the his broad shoulders to his neck, then down to his chest and waist, to run up and down his strong back, to finish on the back of his head by running her fingers through his hair and grabbing it and tugging just a little bit. Only to start the glorious circuit all over again. She loved the sounds he made everytime she moved her hands to a new spot. He kept his right hand on the back of her head, holding her hair as if he loosened his grip, she would get away from him. She felt herself being lowered onto the couch into a laying position, Richard finding himself in between her legs and leaning down on her. They lay there for a good half hour, having a teenage like make out session on her couch. He had moved them around to where he was the one lying on his back and Amanda was laying over him now. His hands were no longer still as they were before. His hands were everywhere, from the back of her head, down to her thighs. Once he started pulling at her hips to grind himself against her crotch, she knew that they had passed the point of no return. He sat up with her and she found herself straddling him. His hands were alternating between squeezing her ass and pulling her closer. “Do you want to go upstairs?” she managed to squeak out when he went back to kissing her neck. He froze up suddenly and she was so worried that he was going to refuse her that she almost jumped out of his lap. Luckily he was holding her so tight, that she couldn’t move away from him if she tried. He let out a shaky breath and leaned his forehead onto hers. He was breathing heavy, her hands running back and forth over his lovely chest. “I would love to come upstairs with you Amanda. But….” He opened his eyes and looked at her with a sheepish grin, “I don’t have any protection. So I figured that this would be as far as we could go tonight.” “Were you planning on coming back another time to finish this, Rich?” “Oh yes, please.” He told her with all the seriousness he could muster. She giggled and whispered in his ear, “I have some condoms upstairs in my bedroom.” He stood up from the couch with her still in his arms. “Thank God for that!” he said. “Lock your legs around me, love. And hold on tight”


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Amanda give in to their passion, but is it too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been worrying over this for over a week now, wanted to get it just right. This chapter is a little shorter than first. I hope it's well received. As always, con-crit is always welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

She did as she was told and he practically ran with her up the stairs. “Which one are you?” he asked when they were at the top. “Last door down on your right” he walked over and kept one hand on her ass while the other hand opened the door. Her room was decorated very feminine and he thought it was very nice. She had a couple of things on the bed which he quickly brushed off with his arm and laid her down on top of the duvet. He proceeded to reach for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled her shirt up over her head before she even realized what had happened. “Whoa, where’s the fire Richard?” she held her hand up to him. He already had his shirt off and was reaching for his trousers to unbutton them, all the while, trying to kick off his shoes. He immediately stopped what he was doing and focused his attention back to her face. “I’m so sorry if I’ve frightened you Amanda, it’s just that you’ve driven me mad. I’m just burning for you. Can you feel me?” He took her hand and put it to his bare chest. He was so hot, she couldn’t believe it. She had already had her arousal amped up quite a bit from the living room and the very caveman way he had run upstairs with her. She was nervous and had apprehensions about them making love, but seeing his facial expression, hearing his comment and feeling the way his heart was beating wildly in his chest, she was consumed. She looked up at him, and said “That was the correct answer.” She reached back and unhooked her bra and let the straps slide down her arms before she let it fall off her and onto the bed. She leaned back on the bed and held her hand out to him to join her. He opened his trousers and pushed down both his trousers and pants at the same time, stepping out of them. He reached over and undid her jeans and pulled both them and her underwear down at the same time. She lifted her hips to help him. She rolled away from him to get a condom out of her bedside table. He was behind her in a second, leaning down to bite her on the rear end. She made a little “Squeee” noise when he did that and he couldn’t help but to laugh. He worked his way up her back, kissing and licking certain spots. She rolled back over and handed him the condom, “Do you need me to put this on for you?” she asked him. “If you touch my cock right now, this will be over before it’s started Amanda.” He took it out of her hands, ripped the package open with his teeth and got the condom on. He crawled over to the top of the bed where she was laying, waiting for him. He positioned himself over and between her legs. He kissed her and was laying on top of her and said, “Are you sure that you want to do this? We can stop if you want to, I’ll understand Amanda.” His head was in her neck while saying that to her. She ran her hands over his back, caressing his sides. She whispered into his ear, “Please Richard, take me.” She reached up and turned his head towards hers and started kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He slid himself slowly into her, enjoying the tight feel of her, only stopping when he was all the way in and their hips had touched. He held himself above her, resting on his forearms not wanting to put his weight down and harm her. “Just give me a moment, it's been a little while for me” she pleaded with him trying to relax around him. After about a minute, she started to feel herself relaxing so she raised her hips up and made a very satisfied noise. Richard had held himself still, impressing himself with his patience. But when she made that noise, he couldn’t help himself and started to pull back almost all the way out, only to push back into her even slower. She made another noise then, almost porn like. His male pride swelled and he started a slow pace, moving in and out of her, while kissing her neck and shoulders and biting her just a little bit. Her hands had moved to his ass and he could feel her squeezing him and pulling him back into her if he moved too far out for her liking. “So..tight…and hot, Amanda” “Uhh huh” she could only get out. “Your pussy feels amazing wrapped around my cock.” “Hnnggh” was the only reply he could get out of her. _This is fucking amazing, I knew that her noises would be fantastic. Just try to hold on, man. She’ll let you know when she’s ready for more._ He started thinking about football, his schedule for next week, hell even Hortense Edwards, if only to stop him from cumming too fast and ruining this moment. Amanda moved her hands to his sides and made a whining noise that was so sexual, that he almost came right there and shivered deeply. He knew she was close, just had to help her get there. He moved her hand and placed it over her crotch and was helping her rub her own clit. She opened up her eyes and locked onto his. He then pulled her hips up just a bit, changing the angle at which he was penetrating her and immediately was hitting her g-spot. She gasped and threw her head back on the pillow. “Richard, oh my god, please.” He started to drive faster and faster into her. “Yes, love. Almost there, I can feel you. Just listen to my voice and I’ll get you there” It wasn’t very long after that, that Richard felt the first tell-tale sign of Amanda’s orgasm approaching. Her legs started to tremble and he couldn’t take it anymore and started to rub her clit with her. “I’m gonna cum, Amanda. I need you to come with me. Come with me, love. Let it go.”

 

          He leaned in and started kissing her mouth roughly, all lips and teeth crashing and then she seized up under him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and let out low moan that seemed to be coming from her core. He was thrust over the precipice with her and clenched his eyes tight as he started to come. “Oh Amanda, oh yes baby. There we go, ooh. So good. So good.” His hips thrust a couple of more times and then he was able to open his eyes and gaze down on her. She was still writhing and trembling under him and her eyes were closed tightly, he grasped the end of the condom while he pulled out of her. Luckily she had a small garbage pail next to the bed. He tossed it in while pulling the covers out from under her and getting into bed with her and covering them both. She had stopped shaking when he climbed into bed with her and had all but stopped when he covered them both and pulled her close to him, warming her with his body. She was snuggled into his chest and he was playing with her hair. She sighed deeply and he felt the swelling pride overflow in him. “Was that ok, Amanda?” he asked her, sounding a little self-conscious of what just happened. She slowly looked up at him and the unsure expression on his face and blinked her eyes a couple of times at him. “Are you for real, Rich? That was earth-shattering!” He beamed at her. “I’m glad you like it, Amanda. Let’s rest for a bit and then we can have some dessert. Is that alright?” She rolled over and he spooned up behind her, she reached back, grabbed his hand and rested it on her hip. “Uhh huh, Rich. Whatever you want.” She almost immediately started to doze and he reached over her and took the remote to her telly and turned the sports channel on in her bedroom. “Well, looks like I am going to get to see some of the match.” He looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully and smiled at her. “Good night, princess.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek and turned his attention back to the game. A couple of hours later, Amanda woke up to a dark room. “Rich?” She reached over but he wasn’t there. She sat up in bed and immediately felt the muscles that hadn’t been used in a very long time, screaming their discomfort at her. She looked at the clock, it was only 11:15 pm, still on Friday night. Had he left her? She grabbed her robe on the back of the bedroom door and went to go find him. She tip-toed downstairs and followed the sound of the football match on the television in the family room. “Rich?” She came into the family room and found him there, sitting on the couch with sweats and a t-shirt on, when he saw her come round the corner, he smiled up to her. “Hi there. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb you.” She was looking at his outfit confused. “I keep a gym bag in my car, so I was able to change clothes and get comfortable. I hope you don’t mind.” “No Rich, I don’t mind at all. I’m glad that you were able to get comfortable.” She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and went back to watching the match. She snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled amazing. He smelled of her body wash and his own manly scent. She could feel herself getting aroused just by the smell of him. _What is wrong with me? I can’t get enough of him! This is crazy!_ “Rich, do you want any ice cream?” “Hmm?” he replied still looking at the television. She stood up and moved in front of him, taking off her robe. Standing in front of him completely naked, she had his full attention now. “Yes, Amanda? What was it that you wanted?” She started to laugh and reached down and picked her robe back up and put it back on. “I asked you if you wanted any ice cream? Silly man.”, she put her hands on the sides of his face and leaned in to give him a kiss.” “Mmmm, yes please.” He smiled up at her and she went off to get him some dessert. She got them both a bowl, his chocolate and hers butter pecan. She brought them back into the family room, and stood near the couch. “Would it be ok if we had the ice cream upstairs? Since this house is a loaner, I don’t want to have to pay to clean this sofa.” He looked up at her with a cheeky grin.

 

          “You’re just trying to get me back into bed, aren’t you?” She turned and started walking away, just as she was walking out, she looked back over her shoulder with a come hither look, “Coming, Rich?” He got up and turned off the television. “Not yet, but soon I hope.” He mumbled to himself, following her upstairs back into the bedroom. She put both bowls on the bedside table, turned the small lamp on, and found the remote. She turned the game back on for him as he came in and sat next to her on the bed. She handed him his bowl and made herself comfortable on the other side of the bed. She only had a small scoop so she was able to finish pretty quickly, she put the bowl on the table and slid down to a lying position. Rich has a little more in his bowl so he was still eating and watching the match. She slid under the covers and took off her robe, letting it fall out of the floor on her side of the bed. “Rich?” she said softly. He turned to look at her, seeing a devilish smile on her face. “Yes Amanda? Did you need something?” “I was just curious if you were done with dessert.” He looked down in his bowl, confused. “I have a little more left, did you want a taste?” “No Rich,” she pushed down the blanket down to expose her naked body, “Are you done with your dessert?” She looked up at his face, seeing his face as he was finally getting her meaning. He smiled down at her, “Why no, Amanda. I’m not in the least bit done with my dessert.” He took the spoon out of his bowl and ever so lightly touching it against her left nipple. She made that porn noise again and he could feel his cock twitch. He did it to the other nipple and she could feel herself start to get wet and start to breathe deeper. He put the bowl on his bedside table and took off his shirt. He faced her again and lay down next to her, moving down so that his mouth was directly over her left breast. His hot breath on her cold nipple had her shivering and she started to rub her legs against each other, clenching her core to help sooth her ache. “Do you need me to clean this off for you darling?” “Please Rich.” He bent his head down and with the lightest pressure put the tip of his tongue right at her nipple, before taking it into his mouth. Her gasp made him smile against her breast. He then started to move his tongue around the nipple, getting all of the chocolate ice cream off of her. He did the same to her other breast and was pushing down his sweatpants down with one of his hands to free his aching member. He spent minutes lavishing attention to her breasts, she was starting that familiar tingle in her core. But she wanted to do something for him first. She started to sit up and he pulled back from her, confused. She pushed him onto his back and moved to lean over him. She kissed his face and moved down to his neck and bit along his collarbone. She must have kissed him at least a dozen times at various spots on his chest. She was practically purring while she did this and he wasn’t about to stop her. She moved down to his stomach, positioning herself between his legs. She kissed a bit along his hips and stomach, making him twitch again. She felt it rise and bump up against her chest. She took it in hand and licked from the bottom to the top of it, holding her tongue flat against it. He was fully erect, pulling the foreskin and she saw the drops of pre-cum leaking out and she couldn’t help herself anymore. She moaned and took the entire length of him into her mouth, well as far as she could go without gagging herself. “Fucking hell, Amanda. Oh my god!” His hands immediately shot up into her hair, tugging but not directing her movements in any way. She made another moaning noise and he could feel the vibrations, almost making him shoot prematurely. _Football, parent teacher meetings, Prince Charles in a negligee, anything to make the climb up that orgasm cliff slow down!_ She moved up and down over his length, sometimes taking him completely out so she could run her tongue down various spots. Like the spot just under the head or the large vein that was protruding down it. This went on for a bit, until she needed to feel him inside her so she decided it was time to take out the big guns. She started and the top and just pushed down a little bit down past the head, she started sucking really hard, remembering when she was a kid during hot summers and she would suck on ice pops. He almost sat straight up when she started doing that, “Oooh Amanda. Just like that, don’t stop baby. You’re gonna make me cum. Please don’t stop”, he laid back down and propped his feet up and pushed his hips up a little bit. She started rolling his balls in her hand and she could feel them tighten and knew that he’d be finishing soon. He started panting really heavy, “Amanda..oh god..I’m gonna..” Amanda grabbed his hips, moving faster up and down, moaning, sucking harder. He threw his head back and proceeded to empty himself down her throat. She slowed her movements and when he stopped his thrusting, she took him out of her mouth and wiped the excess fluid off her mouth and chin. He was still breathing heavy with his head thrown back. _Oh my god, that was amazing! She’s amazing! Holy Christ!_ He looked up at her sitting on her legs next to him on the bed. She looked really nervous. He sat up and took her in his arms, she was trembling and biting her lip. “That was fantastic. Holy Shit. When can we do that again?” He said with a little smirk on his face. She started to laugh. “Well, I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” She put her hand on his chest and was rubbing his chest muscles, but stopping to keep her hand in one spot, to feel his heartbeat. He put his hand over hers, leaned into her and kissed her slowly and lovingly. He started to reposition them, laying her down on her back and lowering himself down to her sex. She started to speak, “You don’t have to do that, Rich.” He put his finger on her lips and shushed her. “Nonsense love, you have no idea how much I want to do this. Please let me.” He could smell her arousal and couldn’t wait to get a taste of her. She started to try to relax, settling back on her pillow. He reached for her left ankle and raised it up to kiss it, placing kisses on her other ankle. Her calves, knees, behind her knees, thighs also received some attention from him before settling himself down. He looked up at her, “Relax. I’m going to take good care of you.” She put her head back and tried to take some calming breaths. He wrapped his arms around her legs and held her open with his fingers. He took one long lick up her entire sex and she gasped, he smiled up at her but she had her eyes closed and was clenching the sheets with her fists at her sides. “Umm, you look a little tense. Almost like you’re in pain.” She leaned up a little bit to look at him. “I’m sorry, Rich. It’s been a while for me and I’m a little nervous.” “That’s ok. You are supposed to enjoy this, if I do my job correctly. I’ll need to watch your expressions to see if there’s something you like that I’m doing.” He slid a finger inside her and could feel her core looking to grasp onto it. “Just relax. Put your hands in my hair if it will make you feel better.” She propped herself on a pillow and put her hands in his hair. He crooked his finger inside her and found the spot that he knew would drive her crazy. She made that porn noise again, but kept her eyes locked on him. He started to lick her outer folds and could feel the rush of moisture around his finger. He moved slowly in and out of her and started to move his mouth up towards her clit, her hips moving in circles, up and down, anything to get friction to the spot where she needed it most. She was still staring at him, but he would look away every once in a while to concentrate his attention to various spots of her sex. He would always look back at her once he had changed his position, or started a new kind of licking movement to see if she had liked it. Her legs were trembling and her breathing had deepened a bit. He was enjoying watching her come undone. “Rich…teasing” were all of the words that she could get out. He smiled up at her, “Are you ok, Amanda?” “Please Rich” “Please what?” “Teasing” “How am I teasing you, Amanda?” She then tugged his hair that she had been playing with and whined desperately. He loved being the one to could make her do that. He leaned back down and started working her g-spot inside and sucking on her clit. Her back arched and head was thrown back. “Oh my god, Rich. Yes, yes, oooh. God. Don’t stop. Please.” He held onto her and kept sucking her clit as she exploded around him. He was amazed at how wet she had become. _So good, I could taste her for hours._ He started to slow down as she rode her orgasm out, licking her trying to get every drop of her essence. She sucked in her breath and started to pull away from him, he allowed her to pull away a little, but not too far. He wasn’t quite done with her yet. He reached over and grabbed another condom from her bedside table. He put it on and grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to him on the edge of the bed. He stood up off the bed and helped her over onto her stomach. “Come now love, we’re not through yet.” She looked over her shoulder at him sleepily, “We’re not?” she asked. He laughed, “No love, almost. I have to have you one more time.” She realized what he wanted and brought herself up onto her knees but lowered her head onto her arms. “Ok, Rich” He laughed and grabbed her hips. “Are you ok, Amanda? Do you want to stop?” She pushed herself upright almost colliding into him with her back to his front, startling him. She looked over her shoulders, “Are you out of your mind, Rich? Please fuck me.” She leaned back over but was up on her arms. He grabbed one of her hips and with the other, rubbed his cock up and down to get it wet for her to take in. He pushed in all the way to the hilt. He reached out with his other hand and rested it on her shoulder for leverage. He immediately started a fast pace, making her gasp. His hands were moving all over her body, stroking her back, grabbing her breasts, rubbing up her ass. She started to push back every couple of strokes as if to encourage him to go faster, harder. He then grabbed both of her hips and started to push into her as hard and fast as he could. “So good Rich. Hmmm. You’re in so deep. Oh my god.” He couldn’t speak, he was getting light headed and felt his orgasm rushing up his spine. He reached around and started to rub her clit. She sensed that he was about to come, so she reached down and helped him play with her pussy. “Almost there, baby. Keep going. Don’t stop Rich. Can you feel me? Can you feel my pussy grabbing you?” He let out an anguished cry, and his voice in that state, was what she needed to bring herself over the edge. She cried out, “I’m cumming!” just as he exploded in her. They rode it out together, her arms giving out, her face on the mattress. His hips thrusting again and again, not wanted the feeling to end. Then finally staying in her and just grinding his crotch against her ass while her sex was still trying to milk everything from him. He pulled out and she collapsed onto the bed. He threw out the condom, and flopped down beside her. He reached over his side of the bed and found the covers which had been pushed aside and off the bed from their ministrations. He pulled it over them and snuggled up next to her under them. He had one arm and leg thrown over her. Her breathing had almost gone back to normal. He was playing with her hair and she turned her head over to look at him. “That was amazing, Rich.” He smiled at her, “I’m glad you liked it, it was amazing.” She yawned and covered her mouth, embarrassed. “Sorry, I had a long week at work” He grinned at her, “and I tired you out, didn’t I?” She laughed at him, “Yes Rich, you wore me out.” She suddenly looked worried as if she wanted to ask him something. “What’s wrong, Amanda?” She looked at him sheepishly, “I was hoping that you could stay the night,” she blushed, “only if you wanted to, I don’t mean to put you on the spot or anything like that it’s just…” he cut off her ramblings with a kiss. “Of course I want to stay with you, if that’s alright?” He looked at her hesitantly, she nodded. “Yes, please stay.” He ran his hand over her hair, down her back and left it on her hip. “Would you allow me to take you to brunch tomorrow morning? I know this lovely place that I would like you to see” he asked her. “Yes, I would like that very much.” “Ok, that’s settled. Let’s get some sleep, ok?” Amanda yawned again, he kissed the tip of her nose. “Goodnight Amanda.” “Goodnight Rich.” She rolled her head back to her normal sleeping position and he spooned up right behind her. She stayed awake only slightly longer than him, soothed by the sounds of him sleeping peacefully beside her. She soon drifted off to sleep very soundly.

 

 

          Being that they both normally started their days very early, Amanda was surprised to see that her clock read nine am when she glanced up at it the next morning. She was sore but very satisfied with how the night had turned out. Richard was still asleep next to her, snoring softly. She had been rolling over continuously through the night but she hadn’t disturbed him at all. She would move around and he would sleepily wait until she settled down and then move back in close to her by having either an arm or leg or both in contact with her. Or he would be completely spooned up next to her. She was so comfortable laying there in his arms. He was so warm, and the fact that he was gorgeous to look at didn’t suck either. After a few minutes, she could tell that he was starting to wake up. He was stirring beside her and she could clearly tell that there was at least one part of his body that was fully awake and was eager to start it’s day by the way that it was rubbing up against her back. “Morning” she looked over her shoulder at him. “What time is it?” he asked leaning in to bury his face in her hair. Before she could even respond to him he said, “Nevermind. I don’t care.” He took a deep inhale and let it out sounding very contented. “I’m very excited for our first date today.” He said to her as she rolled over to face him. She gave him a confused look, “Our first date?” She was running her hands along his chest and neck, leaning into him. He pulled her closer to him in the bed and gave her a little kisses on her forehead. “Yes, our first date. I’m very much looking forward to it.” “I think that we’re pretty much past the first date, Rich.” she said with a laugh in her voice. “Well, I would definitely call that a get to know you situation last night. I told you I sometimes do things backwards. We found out last night, that we are very compatible in certain _areas._ ” He pulled her against his hips putting the emphasis on that last word. She giggled and he started running his hand up and down her side, knowing that she liked it very much when he did that. “Now, we’ll have a first real first date. You know, flowers, I pick you up, door opening, hand holding, giving each other eyes from across the table. I’ll be nervous as I walk you back to your door, worried about getting that first kiss from you.” She looked up at him and was staring up at his face in wonder. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her sweetly. “Now I have to go back to my place to freshen up, but I won’t be gone too long. I’ll call ahead on the ride back to my place and make sure that we’ll be able to get a table at this place that I want to take you.” He sat up in the bed and she buried herself under her pillows and blankets. She peeked out of them and watched him grab his things and get dressed. “Where’s your cell, love?” She sat up in her bed, “Huh?” she answered him, still sleepy. “Your phone, sweetheart? I’ll need to have your number and you’ll need mine as well.” She climbed out of the bed and picked up her robe from the floor, and went downstairs to get it. He followed her into the kitchen as she retrieved it from her bag. She handed it to him and he dialed his own cell number. He checked his phone to make sure that he had received the call and then disconnected it and handed it back to her. “There, that’s done. Ok, I’m going to shove off and will call you in a bit.” He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug, not wanting to let her go too quickly. She looked up at him and asked, “How should I be dressed for this place?” “I guess it could be considered a little bit posh, but I want you to be feel comfortable, so wear whatever you like.” He gave her a quick kiss and headed for the door. She followed him to the door and watched him put his jacket on. She opened the door for him and he went out. She watched him walk to his car and get in. She waved bye to him and closed the door and locked it. She ran back upstairs and jumped back into bed. She lay there for a few minutes until her cell rang. She picked it up and it was Richard. “Sorry love, the place that I wanted to take you to is booked full up.” “That’s ok, Rich. We can go again some other time.” “Does that mean that you’re already agreeing to a 2nd date with me?” “Well, I’ll see how this first date goes and let you know.” She smiled into the phone. Another call came through and she saw that it was her son. “Rich, my son is on the other line so I’ve got to take it, ok? I’ll call you back in a few.” “No problem, speak with you in a bit.” She clicked over to take Thomas’s call, “Hi Mom. Just checking in with you, haven’t spoken with you today.” “Hi buddy, are you on your way to the match?” "Yes, hold on I’ll put you on speaker phone.” She said hi to her brother and his two sons, asking who was playing and if they had good seats for the match. “Ok, stick by your uncle and please behave yourself.” She told him and she could almost hear the eye roll when he answered her, “Yes, I’ll behave Mom.” She got off the phone and got back under her blankets.

 

 To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright 2015 LK Fiction


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Amanda go out on their actual "first date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strictly romance, no smut. Sorry, I need to work this out in my head and it took a lot longer than expected. Editing not complete. As always, con-crit is very welcome.

Amanda wanted to stay in bed and relax but she knew that she had to get ready for her “date” with Richard. She finished up her shower pretty quick and wrapped herself in a robe and her hair in a towel while she stood in front of her closet. After looking through a few things, she decided that comfort was going to be her inspiration. She towel dried her hair, put some product in it, and then brushed her teeth. She dressed herself in casual grey jeans, black t-shirt. She found her pink ballerina flats and cardigan and went into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Her phone started going off and she thankfully got it before it went to voice mail. She picked up, “Hello?” “Hello Amanda? It’s Rich. I was on my way back and wanted to be sure that you were ready.” “Yes, I’m ready for you.” She blushed, hoping that he hadn’t caught on at her unintentional double entendre. “Are you now?” She giggled, almost seeing the raised eyebrow on his face. “I’ll be there in less than 10 minutes, love.” “I look forward to our date.” “See you soon” he said to her then disconnecting the call. He was waiting for the light to change and looked down in the passenger seat at the flowers he picked up for her. _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman._ He couldn’t wait to get back to be by her side, he had never felt such an immediate attraction for someone.

Amanda was pacing the living room when she heard the car pull into the driveway. _Deep breath, down girl._ She waited, refusing to even go near the door until she heard the bell ring. She glanced at herself in the mirror in the hallway before opening the door. Looking up at him, she saw the flowers in his hand. “Oh Rich, you didn’t have to really do that.” He handed her the bouquet, “Of course I did.” He smiled at her. “Please come in.” she stepped back so he could come in. “They’re beautiful, thank you Rich. I’ll just go put them in water, ok?” She turned around but he was still standing by the door, hands in his pocket. “I’ll wait right here for you.” She was confused but soon realized that he wanted to do a “first” date thing. “Ok Rich. I’ll be right back.” She went into her kitchen and found a vase, filling it up with water and arranging them. She left them on the kitchen table, and went back into the hallway. She got her back and keys and walked towards the door, Richard waiting there with his hands locked behind his back. “Are you ready to go Rich?” He opened the door for her and she went outside. He closed the door behind himself and made sure that it was locked. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked her over to the car. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him, “Thank you, Rich.” He closed her door and went around to the driver’s side. He got in, started the car and backed out of her driveway and headed towards town. “You look very lovely, Amanda.” “Thank you, you look very dashing yourself.” She covered his resting hand on the middle console. “I’m sorry but the place that I wanted to take you is booked solid. I’m going to have to improvise and hope this other place is available.” “That’s totally fine Rich, I just hope that I’m dressed appropriately.” They drove for another 15 minutes until they came to the marina. Richard parked in a large parking lot. She went to reach for her door and he stopped her. “Please allow me.” She blushed and waited for him to come around and get her. He put out his hand to help her out of the car and she took it. He took her hand and kissed it on the back of her palm but didn’t let it go. He was staring at her most intently and she could feel the blush creeping up her face. Richard smiled at her and she could feel the butterflies doing flip flops in her belly. Amanda allowed him to keep her hand and lead her towards the restaurant. Unfortunately, they were booked solid as well. She felt so bad for him, he was trying so hard on their first date and it just wasn’t working out for him. She led him out of the restaurant and took him to the side. “Rich, I’m very flattered that you wanted to take me someplace special. But I know a place that’s no more than a 10 minute walk from here. Would that be ok with you?” He looked relieved. “Ok Amanda, you lead the way.” She led him over away from the posh section and fancy restaurants to the side of the marina that the locals frequented. She came to a store front and he laughed out loud. There was no name on the front and it was just your run-of-the mill chip shop. “You want to eat here?” “This is the best spot for fish and chips. I know that sounds super touristy of me but I love this place.” He smiled at her, and opened the door for her. She went in and he followed her. There were several patrons eating already and no waiters or matre d’ to seat them. There was a counter where you ordered and picked up your own food. A cry came up from the counter, “Headmaster! Good to see you here again!” She looked over at him, surprised. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he asked after them going over to the counter to shake hands with the boss. “You’ve know our little bird then?” the owner said to him, gesturing at Amanda. Now he was looking surprised over at her, she just shrugged and came over to the counter. “Ernie, Brendan. Glad to see you again. I’ll just have my usual please, but only half of my normal.” She whispered out loud so everyone could hear her. “I’m on a date, trying to impress this bloke here.” She pointed at Richard and they all laughed at her. Richard placed his order and they went over to grab a table. They sat across from each other at the table and Richard laughed, “So, you know a about this place then?” “Sure Richard, did you think I was some stuffy uptight person who only eats in posh places?” She raised her eyebrow at him. He said, “Well, I was hoping to impress you. So you’ll go out with me again.” “Believe me, I’m very impressed by you and I DEFINITELY want to go out with you again.” He reached across the table and took her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “I’m glad Amanda.” She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him and he wasn’t looking away either. “Tell me about yourself.” “Not much to tell, really. You already know about my job and how I came over here. I love to read, I don’t get enough time ever to read. I love to travel, and I love my son. I’m pretty boring actually.” “Not at all, you are very interesting. Your passionate, love your family and you are curious about the world and want to experience it.” The owner came over from the counter with their orders, “I didn’t want you to have to get up Amanda. Especially since you look like you’re trying real hard to impress this bloke.” She blushed hard and Richard smiled sweetly at her. She looked up and winked at him, “Thanks Ernie. Does it look like I’m doing any good?” They both looked over to Richard, “Yes ma’am. I think your bloke is quite impressed with you.” Richard looked embarrassed at the attention. “That’s great news, Ernie. Thanks for your help.” Ernie gave a quick bow and strolled off. They ate their dinner and made some more small talk about next week and what was in store for them. They paid the tab and left, Richard asking if he could hold her hand again. She agreed very quickly. Walking along the marina, they found a spot to sit and went to go watch the boats go in and out. “Have you ever been sailing?” he asked her. “Afraid not. I get terrible sea sickness and have a fear of the water. I’ll eat seafood but that’s about as far as I go.” “Does Thomas fear the water?” “Oh no, he’s like a fish. He swims very well, loves boats and has even tried surfing.” “Was it his father who taught him?” She suddenly lost her smile, “No. We went on vacation to Hawaii once and he had an instructor.” “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” She smiled back up at him, “It’s fine. It was a long time ago.” He held her hand as they looked out over the water, the breeze light and comforting. After sitting for while without speaking, she looked over to him. He stood up, still holding her hand. “Would it be ok if was walked around a bit, get a stretch of the legs?” She popped up, “Of course. Whatever you wish.” They walked around the other shops and checked a few of the more touristy ones out. They laughed a bit but Amanda was getting tired from last night’s activities and running around today. He could tell and led them back towards his car. He opened the door for her and closed it. He got in, started it up and began the drive back to her place. “I had a really nice time Richard. Thank you very much.” He smiled over to her, “Not a problem at all.” They drove home in comfortable silence, holding hands on the way. Richard pulled up and parked at her house, held the door for her again, reaching for her hand to help her out of the car and walked her to the door. She got her keys out and looked up at him. “Thank you for everything, Richard. I had a lovely time.” “I’m glad you had fun. I had a really great time as well.” He hesitated and looked nervous. “May I kiss you Amanda?” She smiled up at him, “Yes Richard. You may kiss me.” He stepped close to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned in and he kissed her eyebrow. Moving down to her cheek, he kissed her there as well. She was breathless waiting to see where he would kiss her next. He moved to the corner of her mouth and kissed her there as well. She felt her heart beating faster with his attentions. She wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let him go. He kissed her nose and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. His eyes were open and he was looking down at her. “You’re lovely.” He told her. She smiled up at him, “I think that you are lovely also, Richard.” He smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her on the lips, her eyes closed and she moved her hands up to his neck. He wrapped one his hands around her back and the other was behind her head, threaded in her hair. She ran her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth willingly to receive it. They stood there for a few minutes, snogging like teenagers. Richard pulled back from her and she followed his lips and realized that he had stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes he she blushed, Richard laughed a little and he leaned in and kissed her one more time. “Goodbye then, beauty. I’ll be speaking to you soon. Go inside now, so I know that you’re safe.” She unlocked her door and turned back to him, trying to get one last look at him. She then closed the door and went into the living room and watched him through the window. She watched him walk to the car. He waved at her through the living room window and he got into his car and drove away. She went up to her room, getting undressed into pajamas and got under her blanket for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> 2015 LK Fiction


	4. Growing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda can't seem to get enough of Richard. Luckily the feelings are mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, sorry for any delay. I don't own Richard Armitage (I wish!) Hoping it's good enough. Con-crit is always welcome.

She woke from her nap and it was still Saturday around 8pm. She took another shower and washed her hair. Coming out of the shower, she called her son to see how he was doing. “I’m good Mum, were playing Xbox and I’m kicking everybody’s arse.” He handed the phone to her brother and she spoke with him for a few minutes about what time he needed her to come over on Sunday and pick Thomas up. Getting their plans straightened out, she was handed back over to her son who told her that he loved her and wished her a good night. She had some left over ingredients for another salad, so she had that for dinner. She couldn’t stop thinking of Richard, how lovely he had been on their “first date” and how amazing he was on Friday night. She was lying in bed when her notification alerted her of a text message. She was holding her breath until she saw that it was from Richard, ‘I can’t stop thinking about you, and it’s very distracting.’ She wasn’t sure if she should answer him or pretend to be asleep and just answer him tomorrow. She didn’t want to play any games with him, but she just didn’t know what to do. She felt foolish and wanted to see him. She wanted him to come over right now and let him have his way with her, but didn’t want to come off as clingy. ‘Just how distracted?’ she sent back, cringing how lame she sounded. Her phone rang almost instantly and she picked it up, “I’m trying to watch the replay of today’s football matches and I keep wondering what you’re up to.” She smiled and said, “Well, I’m in bed.” Richard’s voice got very deep, “What are you wearing?” They both laughed and she said, “Sweats and a t-shirt. How about you?” “Strangely enough, the exact same thing.” They laughed again, “Richard?” “Yes Amanda?” “Thank you for today, it was lovely.” “You’re very welcome. I’d like to do it again, sometime.” “That would be very nice, I’d like to see you again.” “How about next weekend?” “I should be free next weekend. What would you like to do?” “I think I have an idea, but it’s not set in stone, I’ll text you during the week if it’s works out.” “That’s fine, Richard. But what am I going to do tonight?” He had been sitting in his family room feeling very relaxed, but suddenly bolted upright in his chair. He was hoping to be with her very soon again but felt that he didn’t want to come off as too eager to see her. Or as a pervert with just one thing on his mind. His semi-hard erection was suddenly increasing at a rapid rate from the tone of her voice. He palmed himself, not sure how to respond to her. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked, trying not to betray himself, his voice sounding a lot more confident than he felt. Amanda was in bed, having rolled over to her stomach, burying her face in a pillow unsure of what to say. _I want him to come here, does that sound ridiculous? Do I sound desperate? Too easy? Ahh fuck it, that ship has sailed._ “uhh, it’s just that…”, she said stalling, trying to decide what to do. “I want to see you Richard but I don’t want to wait until next weekend to do it.” The grin he had on his face grew into a full blown smile. “I’d like to see you too.” “Can you come over?” She asked him. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes, love.” “Ok, see you soon.” “Bye.” She buried her face in her pillow and let out a little scream, then bolted upright and started panicking about what to wear. Going thru her drawer, she found a matching set of rose colored bra and panties. “These will have to do, not many options.” Most of her undergarments were borderline boring, although some of her stuff was nice. She hadn’t thought of buying any new stuff for a while recently, until just that moment. Shame really she thought, because you should buy that stuff for yourself as much as your partner. She changed quickly and put on her sweats and t-shirt back on, not wanting to seem too eager. Richard was already in his car, having left within 2 minutes of hanging up with her. He stopped at a 24 hour pharmacy to get some condoms, just in case. He had seen some boys in the pharmacy and in the parking lot but kept his head down, in case anyone recognized him. _Holy shit, that was too close._ He suddenly was worried about what would happen if anyone found out about what he was doing with Amanda. _I mean it’s nobody’s business, but Thomas would be unmercifully teased in school. Hortense Edwards would have a cow if she found out. Uggh, he couldn’t even imagine that conversation._ He wasn’t exactly sure what was even happening with Amanda, he obviously liked her and wanted to be around her all the time but… He shook his head to clear out his thoughts. Best not to think about it right now, just let it happen and see where it goes. _Wow, thinking in the long term already?_

Amanda was pacing her family room, wringing her hands. She saw the headlights in her driveway and stopped pacing. She waited until she heard him knocking on the door before heading over to it. She opened it up and couldn’t believe her eyes. He had taken a shower but hadn’t put any product in it so it was looking tousled. He was wearing black sweats and a grey t-shirt and she immediately wanted to tackle him in the doorway. He was so sexy she couldn’t take it, she stepped back and he came in. Stopping to kiss her quickly on the lips and put his arms around her. She closed the door behind him while still standing in his embrace and took a deep whiff of him. He smelled like pine and something else she couldn’t place. He kissed her on top of her head, “Thank goodness you invited me over, love.” He whispered softly into her hair. “Really? You wanted to come over?” She looked up at him and he was looking at her with affection. “Yes, love.” He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, moving over to her neck, kissing down it “Besides,….” He was almost at her shoulder. “You have the rest of my ice cream.” He scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her fireman’s style into the kitchen, her laughing all the way and trying to smack his butt. He smacked her ass once and placed her onto the island. She sat there laughing as he went over and got the chocolate ice cream and a spoon and came back over to her. He pushed himself in between her legs and opened the ice cream and took a taste of it. She was watching him the whole time and saw that he made a face. “Something is wrong.” He scooped a bit and fed it to her. “Tastes fine, Rich.” He tried again, still making that face. “Definitely doesn’t taste right.” She let him feed her another spoon of it but she still didn’t get what he was talking about. “Ohhh, I know what’s wrong” he said. He put the back of the spoon on her cheek and some on her neck. She squealed and jumped but he was holding her with his other hand and she couldn’t get away. He licked her face and licked her neck, all the while her shouting and trying to squirm out of his arms. “That tastes much better.” “I shall avenge myself, sir.” “I’m looking forward to it.” He pushed the ice cream and spoon aside and took her face in his hands. “So lovely” he whispered to her as her leaned in and kissed her. Her hands were balled up in his t-shirt and she was pulling him closer to get his chest against hers. “Rich?” He was pulled up against her and she was pulling his shirt out of his sweats to get her hands under so she could feel his skin. He was pulling her closer to his chest and kissing her and closed his eyes. She was pulling back from him on the island and he was pulling her back to him when he felt it. A cold sting on his back, he practically jumped back a mile and almost screamed from it. She was sitting there on the island with the tub of ice cream in her hand. “Wow, your pretty agile. That was impressive. You ran track when you were in school?” He had gasped from the shock and the cold before looking up to her with a wicked smile. “Minx. You wanna play, fine” Before he was even finished, she dropped the ice cream, jumped off the island and ran from the kitchen into the family room. The lights were out and she was trying to hide in the far corner next to the entertainment center. She was laughing and trying to calm her breathing down, he tried to silently sneak into the room. She could still see him in the doorway but he couldn’t see her. She had her hand over her mouth and waited to see what he would do. He came over to the couch and turned on the light, immediately ruining her hiding spot. She screamed and tried to run past him but he was too quick and grabbed her, laughing the whole time. “Cheater!” She yelled as he sat on the couch with her in his lap. “I win. You’re no match for my hide and seek skills, miss.” “What do you win?” She said looking up at him, through her eyelashes and biting her lip.” “A kiss from you is all I’ll need.” She leaned up and kissed him on the nose. “Well, that’s very nice but not exactly what I wanted.” She kissed his neck and stuck her tongue out and licked him a little bit before pulling back. He shuddered, “That was amazing but, I’m looking for something a little more north.” She circled her hand around his mouth, “Were you talking about in this general area, sir?” “Yes, Ms. Fincher. That is the general area that I was speaking of.” She smiled up at him and leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her even tighter to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his tongue along her lips, silently seeking entrance. She gave it to him and they just sat there was while kissing. “Mmmmhmmhmm.” She tried to talk but was still in the middle of kissing him. He pulled back laughing at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “What?” She stood up from his lap, and held out her hand to him. “Do you want to go upstairs and get comfortable?” He took her hand and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. He walked up behind her to embrace her, resting his hands on her stomach. “We don’t have to, Amanda. I don't want you to feel any pressure when you are with me..” She turned in his arms, put his hands on the hem of her shirt and helped him to start to pull up her shirt. “Richard, I couldn’t stop thinking about this since you texted me.” He looked down and finished taking her shirt off, seeing her bra placing his hands on the sides of her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. He could see that they were already starting to harden through the sheer material of her bra. “Hmmm, Amanda. Was this for me?” He leaned down and put his mouth over her nipple while he teased the other one, causing her to arch into him. She palmed the bulge that was causing his sweats to tent in front of her. “Hmm, is this for me?” She moved her hands to his hair, as he moved to her other breast, giving it some attention. He moved her back towards the bed, knelt down in front of her and pulled her sweats down to see the matching set. “I’m a big fan of your undergarments.” He stayed knelt down in front of her and mouthed her crotch through her panties, feeling how wet she was - already dampening the fabric. He took a deep breath and let it out, “So ready for me. Your body’s taken a shine to me, I think?” Looking up at her, she was slightly panting and hadn’t taken her hands out of his hair. He looked into her eyes and slowly took her panties down and helped her step out of them. Her hands started moving down to his neck and shoulders. “Rich, please.” He tore away from her gaze to lick up wet pussy once and looking back up to her face to see her. She sat down on the bed sideways and said, “Please Rich, I need you now.” He started taking his t-shirt off as he watched her reach back and remove her bra. He still had his sweats on when he stepped back to the bed between her legs and palmed one of her breasts while leaning over to lick and suck on the other. She reached up and pulled down his sweats, realizing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She gripped him and he shuddered and stood straight up. She took him into her mouth and started sucking and stroking him. He pulled back, “Not this time. I want to be in you right now.” He kicked off his sweats, got a condom from in his pocket and put it on. He pushed her back down to the bed and she backed up while he climbed onto the bed and got over her, resting on his forearms. He rested his head against hers while never breaking eye contact with her. He slowly slid into her, pushing in all the way. She started to close her eyes when he stopped her. “Open your eyes love, I need to see you come undone.” He moved slowly hoping to last for as long as possible. Her hands were all over his back and neck and his face while he lengthened his stroke into her, moving around to get inside her at a different angle. “You feel so good, Amanda. So beautiful, the way you look right now.” She gasped as he reached out one of his hands and grabbed at her hair that was close by. “Your face is flushed and your beautiful nipples are so hard. Your beautiful eyes looking up to me, almost pleading with me to make you come. Do you want to come?” “Oh yes, please.” “Almost love, just a bit now. Can you wait for me?” “Yessss, Rich. I can.” Her eyes started to close again, until he tugged her hair and they snapped open. “Eyes on me, love. That’s it. Good girl.” She almost came at the words, “good girl”. She was looking up at his beautiful face, her heart was already pounding, his face looking down at her was so peaceful she thought, with so much emotion in his eyes. She loved being with him, she loved the way he looked at her, she loved the way they fit together. She raked her nails down his back to his ass, making him hiss. “Richard, please.” He started to go faster and rougher, pushing her down into the mattress with his body. She reached up and grabbed his hair and pulled hard. “Now Rich? Right now?” she cried to him. He could feel her clench around him and he told her “Now, come for me.” She kept her eyes on his and let out a wordless cry, he saw one tear come down from her eye and was pulled into his orgasm and cried out her name, as it overtook him. He stared into her eyes as they rode it out, she was looking up at him with such emotion that he had to stop himself from telling her that he loved her. He then buried his face in her neck while they both waited for their breathing to slow down. He pulled out and got rid of the condom. He climbed back into bed with her, turned her on her side facing him and she curled into his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and was petting her hair, when he realized that she was asleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. She mumbled something and he pulled her closer to him, falling asleep very soon after that.

She woke up the next morning still in the same position. She looked up at him, but he was still asleep. She ran her fingers along his brow and down his nose. He stirred but settled again. She ran her fingers down his neck, and shoulders, down to his chest and resting on his waist. He started to open his eyes and slowly focused on her and was greeted with that blinding smile of hers. His heart soared and he felt like he was standing in the warm sunshine. He smiled back at her and pulled her closer to him, “Did you sleep good?” She nodded her head, “Very well, thank you.” They kissed a couple of times, looking into each other eyes. “What do you want to do today?” He asked her, she blushed. He pulled her tighter into his embrace. “I’ll have to go pick up Thomas from my brother’s this afternoon, by around 3pm.” “Should I be going then?” He asked her with a sad look on his face. “No, we’ve got plenty of time. We can get cleaned up and I’ll make you some breakfast.” She pulled back the covers to get up and saw his morning wood. “Oh my goodness, does that hurt?” He looked down and smiled at her. “No, I’m fine. Really.” She bit her lip and leaned over to kiss him on the lips and then whispered in his ear. “Such a shame to waste it. Care to wash my back?” She backed up off the bed and walked towards her bathroom. “Better hurry or you’ll be sorry that you didn’t get any of the hot water.” He jumped up out of the bed and ran after her. Breakfast could wait….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> 2015 LK Fiction


	5. Blossoming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight angst and then some love. All you need is love everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Richard Armitage (unfortunately). This is an AU. As always, con-crit is welcome.

After taking a very long shower together, Amanda went downstairs to make Rich some breakfast. She called upstairs but he didn’t answer her. She went upstairs to find him and was going towards her room when she heard him on his cell phone. “Yes, but do you realize that it’s Sunday? You just can’t call me and expect me to..” He hesitated after being cut off by the caller, “No, I’ll not just run over there because you want to talk about this. This is something that can be addressed at school, Hortense. This is my day off and we can talk about this tomorrow.” Amanda started to turn around and walk away, when Rich came out of her bedroom and saw her trying to sneak away. “Yes, of course I care about the students at the school. I’m just busy right now and just don’t have the time to speak with you about this.” She mouthed ‘Sorry’ to him and he shook his head and reached out with his free hand to take hers and pull her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist while nuzzling under his jaw as he finished up. “That sounds like a good idea, Hortense.” Amanda snorted at the mention of Mrs. Edwards and Rich lightly tapped her behind while talking, “Why don’t you write all this down, so you don’t forget a thing when you come to my office? Ok then, I’ll see you tomorrow at 10am after classes start. Yes, thank you. I’ll see you then.” He hung up and turned his phone off. “She is so annoying sometimes.” He wrapped both his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. “But if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have met you.” She looked up at him, “I think that we probably would have met, possibly under better circumstances? I probably would have come to school for parent/teacher night eventually.” He kissed her lips lightly, looking at her very seriously, “No matter how we’ve met, I’m very glad that we did.” She could feel the butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her like that. She buried her face in his chest again and asked him, “Hungry?” He felt more than heard her, “Yes, quite. I’ve built up quite the appetite.” He pinched her bottom and she squealed and jumped back. She started back downstairs and he followed her, “I came up to apologize for not being able to make you a ‘fry up’.” He smiled at her for even knowing what that meant. “I’m afraid that I can only offer you eggs and bacon. Or if you like, some French toast.” He wrapped himself around her from behind. “ "That’s ok, love. I’m ok with cereal and fruit if that’s all you have.” They went into the kitchen and ate, then finished getting dressed. They lounged around for a bit, but Amanda had to go and pick up Thomas. Richard was waiting until the last possible moment to leave. “Back to the real world, I suppose.” She said while snuggling with him on the sofa. He kissed her hair, “I hope that we get to do this again, real soon Amanda.” He sensed her hesitation and pulled back from her, “You _do_ want to see me again?” She looked up at him, with a look of apprehension, “No, I definitely would like to see you again Rich. I’m just worried about Thomas and what could happen at school for him. Also, Mrs. Edwards is a snoop and could make things very bad for you.” He gripped her chin, and made her look in his eyes. “My personal life is exactly that, Amanda. It’s no one's business.” “Ok, but maybe we could just keep things quiet for now? Let’s let a few weeks go by and if you still feel the same about me, we’ll talk to Thomas about it, ok?” He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, “Ok, but we’ll talk very soon and get together before next weekend? Maybe grab dinner one night this week?” “Sure, Rich. That sounds lovely.” She walked him to the door and he hugged her once more. “Ok, talk to you soon.” She watched him go, then she went back into the house and found her phone. She sent a quick email to her friend Liz to call her as soon as she was free.

 

 

 

Within a few minutes, she was on the phone with Liz giving her some details but not all of the details about the weekend. Liz was happy for her but could sense the hesitation in her friend. “It sounds like you had a really great weekend with him.” Silence met Liz on the other end of the phone. "What’s wrong, Mandy?” Amanda hesitated before answering “I just don’t want to get my hopes up and be disappointed again.” “You are just beginning things with him, don’t worry about the future right now, ok?” “I know, but Thomas is important to me and” "Mandy, don’t do this to yourself. Of course Thomas is your life but Richard is a nice surprise, no?” Amanda was overthinking things, as usual. "Ok, let’s pick a place this week for your visit soon.” “Oh yes, I can’t wait to get over there. Maybe I can meet your man?” “We’ll see Liz.” Amanda finished up and went to get Thomas. She did her usual Sunday evening routine and went to bed and dreamt of Richard.

The next 2 months went by rather quickly, only getting to see each other once or twice a week. They would meet over at Richard’s place, or on the weekend’s when Thomas was at her brother’s house. Amanda was surprised at work with a new project and presentation for a fund that needed to be completed and presented in the beginning of December in Frankfurt, Germany. Liz had to re-schedule her October trip until November anyway and they decided to make it a “Thanksgiving on Saturday” home away from home thing. Her brother was invited, as well as his family. Amanda sat Thomas down the week before to talk with him, knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation. “Thomas, I need to talk with you about something very serious.” “What’s wrong Mom?” He sat next to her on the couch, “I’ve been really good in school, no problems with other students. Doing my homework, no fights” She held up her hand, “It’s not about you, buddy. And yes, I see that you’ve been doing really well in school. It’s about me.” “What’s up?” "Well you see….I’ve been seeing someone who has become important to me and I would like him to come to dinner next week.” “Ok, that’s great. Why are you so serious?” “It’s who is coming that I’m afraid about.” “Well, who is it?” “Headmaster Armitage” He sat there looking at her and then laughed suddenly and pointed a finger at her, "Oh my god! You had me going there for a second, Mom! That’s hilarious!” She stood up and started pacing, her hands balled into fists at her sides. He looked at her and stilled, “You’re not kidding, are you?” “No” She sat back down on the couch next to him and looked at him with pleading eyes, “Are you mad at me?” Thomas leaned back into the sofa and took a deep breath, "Wow, Mom… you sure can pick them. Of all the guys you could have met here in England, you fall for _him_?” “I’m so sorry about this, we’ve kept it quiet all this time for your sake.” “All this time? How long has it been going on?” “Since the week I got called into school.” Thomas jumped up, looking worried. “Holy shit! If the guys at school find out who’s buggering my Mom, I’ll **NEVER** hear the end of it.” "Thomas! Language!” Amanda stood up angry, he raised his hands up and hugged her. “Mom, come on! Don’t be mad. I’m sorry about the ‘buggering’ thing.” She rested her head on his chest, “I love you buddy, but he really means a lot to me.” He pulled back and looked at her, "You really do like him, don’t you?” He looked into her eyes, “You do seem a lot happier lately, Mom. I’m happy for you if you are happy.” She sighed and buried her head in his chest again and hugged him back. “Thank you buddy, I lurve you lots bunches.” He laughed remembering how she used to tell him that when he was a little boy. “I lurve you too ma.” The next day, Thomas was on his free period when he went over to Richard’s office. Amanda had already texted him the night before to tell him that Thomas knew, he was standing outside his office talking to Mrs. Edwards when he saw Thomas walking towards them. Mrs. Edwards saw Thomas as well, "Mr. Fincher” She said with a sneer on her face walking away, guessing that the only reason that he was headed to Mr. Armitage’s office, was because he was in some sort of trouble. Richard stepped back and gestured for Thomas to go into his office first and closed the door behind them. Thomas went over to the couch and sat down on it. Richard took the chair next to it. “Thomas, what brings you here?” He looked around the office, looking a little nervous and then focused his attention back to Richard. “I’m here about my Mom.” Richard cleared his throat, "Ok, go ahead.” "I’m ok with it, you dating my Mom.” “I very much appreciate you coming here and telling me this.” Thomas held his hand up, his expression changing to a stern one, “But, just because you’re the Headmaster at my school doesn’t mean that I won’t get you if you hurt her.” Richard raised his eyebrows at the boy. “She’s special, my Mom. She’s awesome and you’re definitely dating up.” Richard laughed, shocking Thomas and then stood up, reaching his hand out to him. Thomas stood up and shook it, smiling back at him. "Yes, Thomas. I am definitely dating up.”

The “Thanksgiving Saturday” home away from home went off without a hitch, Richard was a big hit with Amanda’s family and absolutely charmed the pants off her friend Elizabeth. She followed him to the door to say goodnight. They were standing in the hallway with their arms around each other, with Elizabeth spying on them from the family room. He kissed her softly, looking into her eyes, “Will I get to see you soon?” he said with a look of hope in his eyes. “Tomorrow too soon?” she asked him. “I’ll just need to drop Liz off at the airport and then I’ll come over to yours. Does that sound ok?” He hugged her tightly and rubbed up and down her back, “Yes, that sounds great. Text me when you’re about to leave the airport so I’ll know to keep an eye out for you. Ok?” “Yes, Richard. I will.” He kissed her once more and left. As soon as she closed the door behind him, Liz was at her side. She spun her around and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, leading her back into the kitchen. “Ok, so here’s what I think. I think you should consider a late Spring wedding, but definitely before mid-summer. It’ll be too hot then. Ooohhh, maybe a wedding in the French countryside like, Provence! Or maybe Italy, ohhh Tuscany!!!” Clapping her hands together, “I just love a location wedding!” “Hold it!!! Let’s not get carried away with ourselves. He hasn’t even told me that he loves me and you’re planning our wedding?!” Liz let go of her shoulders and sat down at the table. Amanda joined her and Liz reached over to her and grabbed her hands, “Can you see the way he looks at you? I mean, are you paying attention?” "Yes, Liz. I can see.” “No, Amanda. I mean, really look at him. He’s crazy about you. You are his center, he’s never too far away from you. He’s always putting his hands on you, as if he was grounding himself. Girl, that man is majorly smitten.” “I..I’m in love with him, but I’m deathly afraid.” "What could you possibly be afraid of?” Amanda stood up and started pacing the kitchen, “I’m afraid of loving him and then he decides down the road that he doesn’t feel the same way about me.” Liz stood up and went over to her and crushed her in a hug, “That’s it?! EVERYONE is afraid of that Mandy! But to not let yourself love him, because of what might happen down the road? No, please don’t do this to yourself Mandy. He’s perfect for you. I saw it tonight, he’s yours and you are his. Even your brother and his wife were looking at me with a knowing look.” Amanda pulled back, “What look?” Liz tucked her hair behind her ear, “You would have noticed it yourself if you weren’t always looking at him. It’s ok, Mandy. Love him with everything you’ve got and it’ll be totally worth it, no matter what happens.” Amanda dropped Liz off the next day and headed over to Richard’s. When she pulled into the driveway he was out of the house, by her car in a flash. “What’s happened? I thought you were going to text me.” “I’m sorry Richard, I was too excited to get here and just came over.” She looked up at him, he was holding her close and she could see it in his eyes, just like Liz said. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, “I was worried Amanda, I just needed to know that you were ok.” She held his face in her hands, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on his lips, “I love you Richard.” She opened her eyes to the biggest smile she’d ever seen on his face. He whispered, “You do?” pulling her even tighter to him. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a deep breath. “That’s good, because I’m totally in love with you too.” He scooped her up and carried her inside his place.

 

After making love, they were napping in his bed when Amanda got a text from Thomas telling her that he was going to be home for dinner. She replied ok and checked the time, it was only 3pm. She rolled over to face Richard, who was waking up from his nap as well. She gave him a huge smile and he leaned down to kiss her, “I love you.” “I love you too, Rich.” She pushed him onto his back. She climbed onto him and reached over for a condom in his nightstand. She leaned back down and gave it to him. “Your insatiable, woman.” She laughed, “Do you want me to stop?” “Uhh, no but I’m thinking I will definitely be adding a multivitamin to my morning routine.” She laughed at him, watched him put on the condom and raised herself above him. He grabbed her hips and helped guide her down his erection. She hissed and he was worried that he hurt her. “Are you ok?” “I’m fine, Rich. It feels so good.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her over and over. “I love you Mandy. You feel so good.” She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and started to ride him, her head tilted back, changing her position so that caused him to hit her g-spot. She let out moan that made him shudder. “Oh my god, I love you Mandy. That feels so good. Oh my god.” She leaned back in and grabbed his hair “Yes, Richard. You feel so good. I’m going to come. Please come.” She tightened her grip in his hair and was bouncing up and down on him. He grabbed her hips and started pull her down on him hard, gasping out to her. "I love you”. He came with a shout and she cried out when her orgasm hit her, “Richard!” He collapsed back onto his bed, taking her with him. They lay there a few minutes, while their breathing went back to normal. He gently grabbed her hips and pulled out. She rolled off him and lay down on her back with her arm over her eyes. He faced her and pulled her back to him, resting his hand on her stomach. “That was amazing, Amanda.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss, “I love you.” She looked up at him, “I love you too Rich.” He looked at her sheepishly, “I have a favor to ask of you.” She looked up at him, “What’s up?” “Well, next month is Christmas and if you don’t have any plans, I’d like you and Thomas to come home with me.” She sat up in bed, “Oh, home?” “Yes, love. Home to meet my family.” “Uhh, home?” “Yes love, my family home. Are you ok?” She nodded, “Fine. Home. Your family. It’ll be great.” “No worries Amanda. I’d like them to meet you, if that was ok?” Again with that look, that she couldn’t refuse. She stomped down the anxiety that threatened to ruin this moment. She kissed him, “I would love to meet your family, Richard.” “My Mum will love you Amanda, don’t worry about a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> 2016 LK Fiction


	6. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are settling into a routine. But they still can't get enough of each other. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, con-crit is welcome.

Perfect for You – Chapter 6

 

The next week was hectic for Amanda, her presentation coming up fast and was working long hours to make sure everything was perfect. As a result, she didn’t get to see Richard very much after “Thanksgiving” weekend. Amanda walked into her office after a meeting and found Richard sitting at her desk.  
“Richard! What are you doing here?” she looked at her watch to see what time it was. He stood up and walked toward her.  
“It’s 6 o’clock Amanda, time to finish up and come home. I’ll make you some dinner.”  
“I can’t just leave Richard, I’m leaving for Germany in 4 days. This presentation is very important. It’s a 500 million pound fund.” She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her on the top of her head.  
“Love, it’s time to pack up and head out. You’ve been working like a madwoman and you need to rest.”  
“I know, but just a couple of more days and I’ll be done.”  
“No, in a couple of days, you’ll be leaving for Frankfurt and I’ll miss you like crazy. Please come home.”  
She pulled away from him and walked back over to her desk, running her hands through her hair in frustration.  
“Rich, you knew that work is important to me when you met me. This is really important to my future. I can’t let anything go wrong here.” She gestured around to the stacks of material around her office.  
“It looks like you’ve already have a finished product.” Richard went and pickup one of the presentations in a stack on the table.  
“Yes, but-”  
“Amanda, I miss you terribly.” He dropped the presentation on the table and turned back to her, with a look of sadness. She couldn’t resist him when he was like that, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“You miss me terribly, huh?” She kissed the corner of his mouth and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and pulled her tightly against his chest.  
“It’s excruciating, love.”  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
 

Thomas was already home when they got there, his head stuck in the refrigerator looking for some food. Only the sound of his mother and Richard coming into the house, made him look up in the doorway.  
“Nice, Mr. A! Got my Mom to come home. Sweet!”  
“Hey Thomas, yup. I convinced her that she needs her rest.” Amanda looked from Richard to Thomas.  
“Well; if I need my rest, I’ll just leave dinner to you two.” She kissed Richard first, and then Thomas on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs to take a shower. They looked at each other and shrugged, looking back into the refrigerator for dinner. Thomas gave up quickly and went and got the menu from the drawer and the phone and handed them to Richard.  
“Mom likes mushrooms on her pizza.” With that he went outside to shoot baskets. Richard heard Amanda turn on the water. He called in dinner and left money on the counter.  
“Hey Thomas?”  
“Yeah, Mr. A?”  
“I left money on the counter, can you keep an ear out for the delivery guy?”  
“Sure thing,” he said while releasing the basketball from his hands, then running over to grab the rebound.  
“I’m just going to help your Mom with something.” Richard turned away from the yard and started to walk upstairs to Amanda’s bedroom.  
“Yeah, I bet you are.” Thomas mumbled behind him, laughed and took another shot.  
 

Richard walked into Amanda’s bedroom and locked the door. He started to undress. He tiptoed to the bathroom to see if he could join Amanda. She was already in the shower, washing her hair, humming a song. He leaned on the wall outside the shower and cleared his throat.  
“Aaahheem!” Amanda jumped and let out a little scream.  
“Richard! Don’t do that!” She immediately started to laugh, while rinsing out her hair.  
“Aww, I wanted to do that for you. It’s my favorite part.” She opened the door for him,  
“My hair is your favorite part? Hmm, somehow I don’t believe you?”  
“You have so many amazing parts, love.” He pushed his pants down, kicked them away and joined her in the shower. He stood under the shower head and wet his hair. She palmed him and his cock immediately jumped. He groaned and wrapped his hand around hers and started to stoke himself slowly with her hand. His other hand pulled her closer to him and reached around behind her and started to tease her folds from behind. She tilted her head back and he leaned down and started sucking on her neck. She started to stroke him faster and he bit her. He inserted a finger into her opening and groaned at the hot, wet feeling of her. He started to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He slowly started to move in and out of her, adding a 2nd and then a 3rd finger after a couple of minutes.  
 She moved her hand that was on his hip to palm his balls. He shuddered and moved his hand to the front of her body. She stopped the kiss to look up to him with a pout.  
“Patience, love. I’m not finished with you yet.” He said in a low voice, dripping with arousal.  
Oh my god! He knows exactly what to do to me now to drive me insane, she thought to herself.    
He started playing with her again. His fingers faster this time; while this thumb grazed her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth. She pulled back from the kiss.  
“I love all your parts, too.” She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, he picked her up and leaned her against the wall.  
“I love you Amanda.” He pushed slowly into her. She wrapped her legs around his back and kissed him.  
“I love you too, Rich. You feel so good.” She clenched around him and made him gasp.  
“I love it when you do that.” He started to push in and out slowly, trying to enjoy the moment. He was biting her shoulder to keep the noise down. She held on while he started to pick up the pace.  
“Oh god, Rich. That’s so good, I’m ….” She started to tremble and he kissed her hard and she opened her mouth for his tongue. He gave it to her and she started sucking on it immediately and whimpering. He could feel her pulsing around him and he could feel his orgasm cresting quickly.  
“Oh, yes! Amanda, I love you.” He said into her mouth, while still kissing her. She was still clenching and shaking and it was all too much. He exploded into her with a harsh bark from his throat. His knees almost gave out, but he leaned into her so they didn’t fall. Once they were able to recover, he carefully slid out of her and lowered her to the floor. He kept his arms around her because she was a little wobbly. Her head was resting on his chest, she was still trying to get her bearings. Suddenly, she looked up at him with a look of fear.  
“Thomas! Oh my god, I hope he didn’t hear us.” They cleaned, dried off the best they could and dressed. Luckily, the pizza guy had just dropped off dinner and Thomas was sitting at the table eating a slice. He gave them a sly look as his mother sat down with him at the table. Richard got them both a slice and sat down with them. 

 

“Ok, kids. I think it might be time for the talk.” Said Thomas and immediately caught Amanda and Richard’s attention.  
“What on earth-“ Amanda started to say to him, but then all the color drained from her face. Richard was mid-chew and was looking from mother to son, not really understanding what was being said at that moment.  
“I’m not saying that I heard anything. Because I didn’t hear a thing, thank god.” Thomas held his hand up to save his Mother from embarrassment. She let out the breath that she had sucked in quickly.  
“But your hair is wet Mom, and so Mr. A’s. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s going on upstairs.” Thomas went for another slice and came back to the table.  
“Just try not to act like randy teenagers while I’m around.” They both looked at each other and then back at Thomas incredulously. He shrugged and they finished dinner.  
“Ok, you two. I’m going to watch the game in my room. Try to behave.” He patted his Mom on the head and did the “finger point” gesture to Richard before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> 2015 LK Fiction


	7. Naughty Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit to Headmaster's office leads to smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Richard Armitage and his grey sweater that makes him look like a naughty professor!
> 
> Special thanks to Captaintauriel77 on Tumblr for the suggestion!

Richard was in his office trying to finish up some work, it was important to go over to Amanda’s place before it was late. She was leaving for Germany in 3 days and he couldn’t bear the thought of her being away from him.  
“Mr. Armitage, there’s a woman here and says that she’s your 3pm appointment. But I can’t seem to find any record of it.” His receptionist Gail said through the intercom on his phone. Richard stood up confused and made his way over to the door of his office.  
“Gail, I don’t have a 3pm appointment today.” He said as he opened his door. Seeing Gail's confused look and looking over her to the reception area, he spotted Amanda sitting in one of the chairs.  
“Mr. Armitage, I’m so sorry for the confusion. I seem to have my weeks mixed up, I guess my appointment with you isn’t for another two weeks.” She tilted her head giving him a sly look.  
“Would it be possible to see you now?” She stood up and walked towards him, licking her lips behind Gail’s back so that only he could see her.  
“That would be totally fine, Ms. Fincher. Please come into my office.” He gestured his arm and she walked ahead of him into his office.  
“Gail, you can go home now. There’s no need to stay.” Knowing his assistant would be gone in under a minute once he closed the door. He followed Amanda into his office and closed the door.  
“She’ll be gone in a flash, I’m so glad you’ve come to visit me love.” He whispered to her and was leaning on his office door and slowly locking it, to keep the noise down as much as possible. Amanda was standing in the middle of his office, her bag already dropped to the floor. She started removing her jacket and tossing it onto the couch. She went to move closer to him standing at the door, and he put up a finger to stop her. He put the finger on his lips, as if to quiet her and cocked his head. Amanda crossed her arms and waited. After about 10 seconds, she heard the click-click of Gail’s shoes high-tailing down the hall and trailing off.  
“Ok, we’re alone now. What’s this about?” He said gesturing at her.  
“I thought I was coming over to yours in a bit.” He said as he watched her pull her blouse over her head, tossing it to the floor and walking towards him. She was wearing the navy bra he had purchased for her last week. He had hoped that she was wearing the matching panties and thigh highs he had gotten her. He immediately started rubbing his hand over his cock in appreciation.  
“You were coming over, but I couldn’t wait anymore and wanted to show you how I looked in your present. My boss gave me the afternoon off to handle my personal stuff before the trip.” She unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground and she stepped out of it, still wearing her high heels as she walked over to him. Yup, she was wearing the whole set. Just seeing her in the lingerie set that he bought her, made his cock twitch. I knew she would look so fucking hot in it, he thought. As she came over, she ran one of her hands over left breast and the other over her panties, making him groan.  
“Hmmm, Richard. You look so fucking amazing today.” He was still up against his door, starting to breathe a little heavy from the site in front of him. He could see her nipples getting hard through the fabric of the bra. To be honest, he had purchased it for that very reason.  
“Really? I’m just regular me today. Nothing special.” She eyed him up at down, placing her hands on his beautiful grey cashmere sweater. She started to rub one of her hands over his chest, the other over his crotch.  
“Like a naughty professor, you look today. I love this outfit on you. Then again; you’d look good in a sack, sir.” She looked up into his eyes with a fuck me stare.  
“I’m so sorry my paper was so late professor, is there any way that I can earn extra credit?” She looked up at him with an exaggerated pout. His face broke into a giant smile, as he figured out what game she was playing with him. She started to kneel down in front of him, but he caught her elbow and brought her back up to him. He looked at her with a very stern face, shaking his head.  
“Miss Fincher, I’m very sorry. But I’ve told you time and time again, this behavior would result in a failing grade.” He led her over to his big mahogany desk and she sat on the edge of it.  
“But professor, you said that you would help me if I needed extra tutoring.” She started running her hands up and down over breasts again. She looked back over her shoulder and with one of her arms, made a sweeping motion and knocked a pile of papers onto the floor. She lowered herself down and placed her feet on the edge. He was standing speechless in front of her, his hand reaching for his belt and started to loosen it and his trousers.  
“Who’s going to take care of this?” She reached down into her panties started rubbing her pussy, in front of him. He let out a groan and leaned down to place his face on her panties. He mouthed her and started to lick her through them once he pulled her hand out of the way. He pushed them aside and gave her one long lick from her opening to her swollen, pulsing clit. He started nuzzling her there. She arched up and he wrapped his hands around her legs to keep her from bucking him off.  
“You taste so good, darling. Like candy.” He started eating her out; while slipping a finger into her pussy, slowly working her from the inside as well as out. Her head was moving back and forth and she would moan one moment and then she would be pleading with him the next. He would bring her to the edge and then pull back, not allowing her to come. She let out a whine and he gave her one final suck to her clit and nipped his teeth on it. He pushed his pants and underwear down and pulled her to the edge of the desk. He started rubbing his dripping cock up and down her slit to get it even wetter. She gasped and started shaking.  
“Are you ready for me now, love?” She nodded with one of her arms thrown over her face.  
“Please Richard. Please fuck me.” She no sooner than had those words out of her mouth than he was pushing into her.  
He stilled and ran his hand up her stomach to squeeze one of her breasts, letting out a shiver once he was fully seated in her.  
“Fuck Amanda, you feel so amazing.” She clenched her walls really hard and he gasped.  
“Stop talking professor and start fucking.” She reached up wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and he started to thrust in and out of her.  
“Oh god, you’re so wet. Your pussy feels so good. All hot and dripping for me. Just for me, love. This is mine now and no one else’s. ” She felt her arousal rise up even higher than before, listening to him talk dirty.  
“That’s right, Richard. It’s yours. No one else can have me. I love you. I’m going to come, baby. Please come with me.” He pulled her legs up and put them together over his shoulder and really started to pound into her. She felt the dam burst in her as the colors exploded behind her eyelids.  
“Oh yes, Richard. I’m coming... oh god! Can you feel that?” His hips stuttered for a moment, he thrust a few more times and lowered her legs and pulled her up to kiss him as his climax overtook him. He moaned into her mouth as he came, still trying to pump into her prolonging it for as long as he could.  
“Mandy, I love you.” He whispered to her as he was calming down, still inside her.  
“I love you Richard.” She kissed his face in several spots. He slowly pulled out of her and opened the drawer of the desk, taking out some tissues. She took them from him and thanked him.  
“Thanks, I don’t want to make a mess of your desk.” He stepped back pulled his underwear and pants back up, gently tucking himself away. He let out a low whistle and she looked up at him.  
“Never in my life have I seen a more sexy sight than this. You cleaning yourself off, naked and spread out on my desk. I’ll be blushing for days sitting at meetings in my office just remembering what we’ve done.” She giggled and hopped off his desk.  
“It’s the least I could do for you before I go off and leave you for all those days.” She went over and got herself dressed. She went over to get her bag and coat and walked back over to him and gave him a kiss.  
“Umm, I would have a mint if I were you. Just in case you get too close to anyone before you leave. You reek of my arousal.” He threw his head back and laughed.  
“Then I’ve done my job.”  
“You could have another ‘job’, if you hurry up and get home soon after me.” She told him over her shoulder as she wiggled her hips for him, walking over to his office door. She opened it and looked back to him.  
“Hurry professor!” She blew him a kiss and turned and walked away, not looking back. She didn’t need to look at him; she knew he was watching every move she made. Her smile so wide, that her cheeks almost hurt. After she turned the corner, he looked back around his office. He picked up his papers from the floor and was holding them for a moment thinking that it would take a good hour to get everything righted again. He threw them onto the desk and opened a window a crack.  
“I’ll blame the cleaning staff for leaving a window open.” He grabbed his coat and briefcase and ran out, eager to arrive back at her house and few minutes after she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked by my beta, but I was thinking it's ok. As usual, con-crit is welcome! 
> 
> 2016 LK Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Copyright 2015 LK Fiction


End file.
